Breaking the Rules
by What About Love
Summary: She had always heard that rules were meant to be broken...Brock/Reba
1. Chapter 1

Reba tried not to listen as her ex-husband fought with his wife, but it was difficult since they were in her kitchen. She turned on the television and sat upon the couch, turning up the volume. She didn't want to interrupt them when it sounded so serious, but she really wished they would fight at their own home. However, they had insisted on running to her with their problem, and she decided to just leave them to fight it out.

But they were so loud. She turned up the volume of the television once more and tried to focus on the images flashing across the screen. If Jake or Kyra were home she would have left with them, but Jake was at her parents' house for the summer and Kyra was on tour with her band. Van and Cheyenne were at their own home, so she was really on her own. She had to wonder if what she was hearing at the moment was as unbearable as when she was the one fighting with her ex-husband and the kids had to listen.

Suddenly the voices stopped, and all she heard was the slamming of the kitchen door. Were they gone? She hurriedly turned off the TV and rushed to the entrance of the kitchen, peering inside the quiet room. Brock was standing at the counter, his palms resting against the tile of the island. His eyes looked up towards her as she entered the room, and she could tell he was still trying to calm himself from whatever they had said moments before.

"Are you okay?" Her words were quiet, and she didn't walk too far into the kitchen, just in case he was still angry enough to yell.

"I will be." She gave him a sympathetic smile and walked to the refrigerator to get two bottles of fruit juice. She tried to hand him one, but he only smiled and shook his head. "Do you have anything that could give me a buzz?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" She chuckled, putting the bottles of juice away and walking to the liquor rack on the counter by the stove. "Red wine?"

"Whiskey?" She laughed, pulling out a bottle of red wine and two glasses from the cabinet.

"Maybe we'll start slower."

"Well, if we're going to get drunk together then we need to play cards or something."

"We aren't getting drunk. Besides I'm only having one glass."

"Still, I'll get the cards."

xxxxxxxxxx

She should have known it was a lie when she said she was only having one glass. It wasn't typical of her to only have one glass when it came to alcohol. Brock was the same way, and that was how they met in college. They were part of the same group of friends who tended to party harder than they should have, and they became fast friends because of that. It hadn't changed after all of the years passed. She enjoyed drinking with him, playing cards into the evening and talking, about anything and everything.

"Brock, it's your turn." He jumped a bit and chuckled, handing her two of his cards as she handed him two more from the deck to replace. "Are you even paying attention anymore?"

"No." They laughed a bit and he went to grab another bottle of wine while she put the cards away. She noticed him stumbling before he found his balance, but he made it and opened the bottle. He then went to the table to fill their glasses again.

"We don't need any more alcohol, Brock. It's getting late." She stood to stop him, but he ignored her and took the glasses and bottle to the living room. She held on to the back of a chair to balance herself before following at a slightly slower pace. She was definitely feeling the effects of the drink, and she thought perhaps it was time to stop.

When she entered the living room she found him sitting upon the couch, apparently waiting for her to follow. She walked in front of him, but didn't sit just yet. He noticed her hesitation and handed her the glass she was using before, which was suddenly full again.

"The kids won't be here until the end of summer, and my wife refuses to let me go home tonight. Let's just relax, like buddies." She looked into her glass, wishing she wanted to refuse, but she didn't. In all reality, she wanted to let loose a little bit. She nodded and took a drink of her wine.

"Like buddies…" She repeated his words, and they shared a moment of silence before she moved to turn on the stereo to fill the void of sound in the air. The volume was quiet, but it was enough for her to feel more comfortable.

"Yeah…except most of my buddies don't have boobs." Her eyes widened, but she laughed after realizing how humorous it sounded slurring from his lips. He was obviously drunk, more so than herself, but she couldn't deny that a couple more glasses would put her over the edge.

"Well I would hope not." She waited a moment before asking the question that had been burning upon her lips for the entire evening. "Brock, what were you two fighting about earlier?" She knew she didn't have to say her name for him to know. He sighed and leaned his head back against the couch as she sat next to him, sitting sideways so they could fully face one another.

"Honestly, we're fighting about a million different things. One day we'll be fine and then the next day she says something that sets me off and then I say something that sets her off. We're just getting on each other's nerves."

"That's what married people do. It's all about finding a way to ignore the small things that don't really matter." He refilled his glass, topping hers off as well.

"I don't know, Reba. Sometimes I just need a break from her…and I know she needs one from me. I guess that's why she said I shouldn't come home tonight."

"Well you can't walk ten steps, so I guess you can sleep on my couch if you want."

"I appreciate that, thanks." She nodded and he patted her hand, which rested upon the cushion that separated them. She finished her wine and sat the glass on the table, knowing that she was officially drunk and finished with making it any worse. However, Brock didn't let go of her hand, even after she scooted back to her original spot on the couch.

"Can I have my hand back?"

"No." Her eyebrows drew close in a look of confusion as he scooted closer to her, raising their joined hands to rest upon her lap as he met her deep blue eyes. He leaned even closer to her lips, and she could feel his breath upon them. Her heart was racing and her head was screaming for her to push him away.

"Wait." He ignored her request and pressed his lips against hers, feeling her gasp in surprise. He deepened the kiss quickly, hoping to ignite the fire within her stomach so she wouldn't refuse him. She pulled away, trying to stop herself from making the biggest mistake of her life. "You're married."

"But you aren't."

"Brock…" He released her hand, but she didn't push him away. She waited and allowed him to do as he pleased, which she knew was like lighting a flame to a bomb. His hand slid up her leg and to the top of her pants, caressing her hip before moving closer to the button that held her jeans together and popping it through the loop. His tongue touched her lips as their eyes remained locked, and she hesitantly joined their lips together, finding his tongue with her own. That was all it took for her to wrap her arms around his neck, and he slid his hand down the front of her pants, pushing her onto her back and settling on top of her.

His hand traveled over her hip, pushing down her pants a bit as he explored her soft skin. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, finding her shivering a bit at his touch. She was nervous, excited, scared and turned on all at the same time, and she knew it showed through her eyes for him to see, but she suddenly didn't care about anything else.

"Is this _my_ Reba wearing a thong?" She shook her head, feeling his erection pressing into her thigh. She wanted him so badly she could barely contain herself.

"I'm not yours anymore." He nodded, pulling his hand out of her pants and bringing her with him to a standing position. He kissed her again as their tongues fought, the whole time they rushed up the stairs towards her room, stumbling and tripping over one another. He fell on top of her upon the bed as they removed one another's clothing, faster than she ever thought possible. They didn't even move to lie beneath the covers of the bed before he reached between them and made a connection.

Synchronistic gasps escaped their mouths, dying in a kiss as their hips began to meet. She wrapped her legs around his waist, running her fingertips down his back while their stomach muscles flexed together. His hands caressed her thighs before running up her legs, over her hips and to her bare breasts. She bit his bottom lip as the pace quickened, causing him to groan.

"Oh, I've missed you." She let a small laugh escape her lips, but became too distracted as he pushed harder into her body. Her back arched off the bed, pushing her closer to him as his lips left marks on her neck, and her palms held tightly to his shoulders.

He placed his hands behind her knees and pushed them towards her chest, falling deeper and causing her to gasp in pleasure. It didn't take her long at all to begin shivering beneath him, the waves of her orgasm rushing throughout her veins and curling her toes as he continued to push through. And, just as quickly as they had begun, he came inside of her and collapsed atop her sweaty body, listening to her breathe so close to his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock awoke, feeling as if he had gotten the best night sleep of his life. He couldn't quite remember the night before, he didn't think. After a moment of trying to recall the events of the prior evening he remembered the end of the card game he played with his ex-wife, and he recalled how they took their wine into the living room and…he kissed her.

He quickly opened his eyes to stare into the sleeping face of his ex-wife, causing his heart to skip a beat. Her makeup from the day before was slightly smeared around her eyes, but it didn't hide the pale glow of her face, her freckles. He just couldn't believe what he had done. No, he didn't want to think about it yet.

Instead of thinking, he observed her face, so relaxed in her sleeping state. He never saw her like that anymore, relaxed and so peaceful. And he knew he would never see her like that again once she awoke as well, since she would most likely begin to yell and panic. He decided to wait for her to wake on her own. There was no way he wanted to start the argument before it was absolutely necessary.

Reba could feel eyes on her, watching her as she drifted into consciousness. Was it one of the kids? No, they were gone for the summer. Perhaps Barbra Jean was there. No, since Brock was on her couch she doubted his wife would come over for their usual morning coffee. Wait…she didn't even remember going to bed the night before.

She moved a bit, feeling how sore her body was. It was a surprise since she didn't remember having a reason to be sore. She then realized she was naked beneath the sheets of her bed, a warm arm around her waist. Her eyes sprang open, and through her headache she stared into the eyes of the man who bedded her the night before.

"Oh, son of a bitch."

"I know." She pushed away from him, quickly making certain she was covered by the sheet. It was obvious she was already in a state of panic, and it was clear she had already recalled the events of the past evening. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you say that? You…I…oh my gosh." She covered her face with her hands, trying to form sentences that were coherent. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"I'm sorry, Reba."

"Just, give me a second to think." He sat up as well, folding his hands over his exposed stomach as he leaned against her headboard. His eyes drifted to the back of her head, observing her and slowly sliding down her uncovered back, seeing her creamy white skin spotted everywhere with freckles. His eyes continued to move downward. "Brock stop looking at my ass! I'm trying to think." She leaned back against the headboard as well to block his view of her nakedness as he turned his head away in embarrassment. "We have just ruined everything."

"I'm so sorry."

"Say something else."

"Well, what do you want me to say? I'm obviously just as freaked out as you are." She scoffed, turning to him with an astonished look upon her face.

"Are you kidding?"

"No. I cheated on my wife last night, Reba. To make it worse, it was with her best friend…and mine too. I am honestly freaking out." She didn't want to cry, but it was becoming increasingly difficult when he brought up his wife. She placed one hand upon her forehead to relieve some of the pressure caused by her headache.

"Did we at least use a condom?" He shook his head, sighing as he looked at her distressed form. Of course she had to bring something up like that, something that would add more stress to their situation.

"No, we didn't."

"We're so stupid. How are we going to tell her? How are we going to tell the kids? Oh, they can't know. We have to keep it a secret from them, but not her. She has to know. What will she say? Oh, God." He turned to grasp her shoulders in his hands, bringing her out of her rambling mess. "Don't touch me." She struggled to remove herself from his hands, but he didn't let go. She only gave up when the sheet began to fall from her chest, and she needed to hold it steady.

"Look, leave all of that to me okay. I'm the one who cheated, not you. We aren't going to tell the kids, and she isn't going to know you were a part of this."

"You can't lie to her like that."

"Yes I can. It's either lie to her, or we can pitch this family into more chaos." She shook her head, and he could tell she didn't want that at all, but her next words shocked him more than anything. It wasn't the Reba he knew talking to him at that moment.

"Let's just pretend it never happened. Get dressed and go home to your wife, and we'll never talk about this again."

"I've never heard you talk like this."

"Well, we've never done something this terrible." He looked into her eyes, knowing she was right, but he couldn't take the idea of bringing her down with him. Perhaps her suggestion was the right plan of action at the moment. It would at least work until he could figure out something better.

"I won't tell then. But, the guilt is going to be heavy."

"I know. But the resentment will be a lot worse if we tell." He nodded and paused a moment before leaning forward and placing a small peck upon her lips. It was unexpected, but she welcomed the warmth he passed to her. It helped her know that she wasn't alone when it came to feeling regret and pain for what they had done. "You should go."

"I should." He stared into her eyes for just a moment longer before standing to find his clothes. She wanted to look away, but couldn't as he stepped into his boxers and began to step into his pants. "If I can't look at your ass you can't look at mine."

"Sorry." She blushed, her face suddenly matching her hair as she turned away in embarrassment. He only gave her a small smile as he finished buttoning his shirt, finding humor in how quickly her face could turn so red.

"I'll talk to you later." She nodded and watched him walk out of her bedroom. And, without her permission, she began to sob into her hands.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Barbra Jean, I'm home." Brock entered his house through the front door to find his wife cleaning while Henry was playing with blocks on the floor. She met his eyes angrily before asking their son to go upstairs to play.

"Where were you last night?" He closed the door behind him, wishing he could just go back to Reba's house where the tension wasn't as thick, surprisingly enough. The two of them had just made one of the biggest mistakes of their lives, but they weren't as angry at one another as Barbra Jean was at him. It was strange.

"You said I couldn't come home. I stayed with Reba." He noticed that he didn't say that he stayed on Reba's couch, but that was irrelevant when his wife would never fathom the idea of her best friend sleeping with her husband.

"You stayed with Reba, of course. I can't believe she let you stay!"

"Well, like me, she doesn't know why you're so pissed off!" She shushed him, moving closer.

"Watch your language!" He glared at her, crossing his arms over his chest and awaiting her constant chatter about how angry she was, but of course she would forget to tell him _why._

"Barbra Jean, I'm really not in the mood to listen to you yell at me. Do me a favor and tell me what I did wrong so we can get over this."

"If you don't know, you deserve to be left in the dark." She began walking towards the door, turning once more to face him. "Watch Henry, I'm going to Reba's."


	3. Chapter 3

Reba sighed as she ate supper for one, wishing her kids were home. She had slept with her ex-husband less than forty eight hours before, but the shock still hadn't quite caught up with her yet. And it didn't help that she was alone. Though she had to admit how uncomfortable it was to have his wife come over only minutes after she showered the scent of his cologne from her body. It was such a betrayal of their friendship, not to mention the fact that it could ruin the tight bonds of their family forever.

She watched as the day turned into night, and her guilt continued to churn and grow within her stomach. When Barbra Jean had come over that morning, she was certain they had been caught. She thought the blonde was coming over to hit her or pull her hair, or even kill her, but she only came over to vent a little. It was unnerving, honestly.

She tried to stop thinking about Barbra Jean, perhaps to focus on other things. Only, when she did that, her mind drifted to how he felt between her legs. It was magical, she thought, to finally have something she had wanted from him for nearly seven years. Of course she was still attracted to him, for whatever reasons, but she couldn't stand him at the same time. He was so arrogant and thoughtless. But he was so good in bed.

"Shut up you slut." She whispered the words to herself, resting her head in her hands. How could she let her thoughts take her to a place where she was actually thinking about how she enjoyed being in his arms again? It had to stop.

She stood from the table and began to pace for a moment, wishing she had someone to talk to. She was alone in the situation…well, unless she wanted to talk to Brock about it. And that was out of the question. She wasn't even sure what she should say to him the next time they spoke, let alone how they were going to work through their problem.

She decided to take a pain reliever for her headache and try to go to bed. Perhaps the next day would bring her more clarity, and it would be gladly welcomed. However, when she lay down in her bed she felt lonely. Even though she hadn't remembered sleeping in Brock's arms, that's all she could think about when she closed her eyes. It didn't feel right to have the cold sheets around her when there was nobody to share the space with. Instead of thinking too much about it, she pulled her covers tight to her body and closed her eyes, wishing she could stop thinking so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reba could barely get through work since she was so tired. It was terrible, but she hadn't been able to sleep since her night with her ex-husband. It had been almost a week since their encounter, but she still found herself thinking of it quite often. It was a risky secret, she was well aware of that, but her mind wasn't registering how guilty she should have felt.

Of course she felt guilty. She had betrayed her best friend's trust, and her marriage, so there was a lot of guilt within her heart, especially when Barbra Jean had come over every morning since for coffee and breakfast. Also, they had eaten supper together for the past few nights, so she was constantly reminded of how wrong she was. Yet, a part of her enjoyed the thrill of being in a man's arms again.

"Reba Hart." She answered her work phone with a businesslike tone to her voice, expecting a client to be on the other end of the line. Perhaps it was somebody to take her mind off the never ending roller coaster in her head.

"It's me." Her heart froze and her breath caught in her throat. What did he want? He never called her at work unless there was a problem with the kids. But they weren't home at the moment so she knew it couldn't be that.

"I'm…um…is this important?"

"I want to meet you for supper tonight."

"No."

"Coffee, then?"

"Brock, it's inappropriate for you to call me at work, especially given the circumstances." She heard him sigh, but she knew he would persist and she would eventually agree to have coffee with him after work…

xxxxxxxxxx

Brock watched as she walked into the coffee shop, her knee length dress swaying as she walked and he could see a little bounce of confidence in her steps. That was always how she walked when she was nervous, pushing confidence she wasn't quite sure she had. He stood as she approached the table at which he was sitting, but they only stared at one another for a moment. Neither was certain of what to say to the other.

"Please, sit." He pulled out her chair for her, and she obeyed, placing her purse upon the chair next to her. He sat as well, but they found silence quickly. She took a sip of the coffee he had bought for her, just the way she liked it, and sighed.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Honestly, I can't get the other night off my mind."

"I know what you mean." She looked around to make sure they were the only ones involved in their conversation before continuing. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"I know. It feels surreal."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, and I don't think I'm going to." She nodded, wrapping her hands around her coffee cup.

"I don't think you should either. Let's just forget everything. Eventually we'll stop feeling so guilty."

"Tell me the truth though; it's not just because of her is it?" She met his eyes, shocked that he asked the question. Perhaps he was speaking of something else.

"What exactly are you implying?"

"You liked it."

"You're a pig." The disgusted look upon her face let him know that she had in fact thought about the same things as he. It made him a little more comfortable about telling her what was on his mind.

"I know, but I liked it too."

"Shut up. You're married, and I refuse to let you tell me these things."

"Why? We're so good together when it comes to sex." She looked around once more, shushing him so nobody else could hear the crazy way he was speaking. "Nobody knows us here, Reba, stop shushing me."

"Then you stop talking like we're having an affair."

"Why don't we?" Shock overtook her features, and she hurried to stand, grabbing her purse as she left the café to go to her car. She didn't want to hear his suggestion for fear that she would agree. The guilt was bad enough after it happened once. There was no way she wanted it to continue. She would not be his mistress. "Reba."

"No!" He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, pressing her against her car as she struggled. "Get away from me, now!"

"I don't think you understand what I'm asking you to do."

"I understand perfectly."

"I have no feelings for you, and I know you have no feelings for me. And, you know, I'm fine with that. I'll put it simply. I want to fuck you, and I think you want to fuck me too." Her eyes remained locked to his, hoping he would move away from her soon. She hated the way he was speaking to her, but his cologne was getting to her and she wanted to refuse with the ounce of dignity she could find. She leaned forward, close to his face.

"How about you go and rent a cheap motel room, open up a bottle of wine, and then you can fuck yourself." She pushed him away, giving him her signature glare before opening her car door and driving home.

Her hands shook on the wheel of the car as she realized how much she really wanted to agree to his request, as disgusting as he had sounded when he asked. But she knew why he said it that way. She wouldn't have been able to respond in such an angry way if he had been polite, and she knew he was using his words to pick a small fight with her. Their rage was always the fuel to their flame, and she hoped she wouldn't let herself light the candle.


	4. Chapter 4

Reba opened her front door to find Brock standing before her, a single rose in his hand. She didn't move to ask him in, nor did she turn him away. Instead of making the first move, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited. She wanted to hear him apologize to her for the words he had spoken earlier, since she knew that was his reasoning for standing upon her porch.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just wanted to…"

"I know." She cut him off with a wave of her hand, and he gave her the rose. She took it, but didn't bring it to her nose as he expected. Instead, she simply held it down at her side, hoping they were getting ready to be over their whole situation. She was tired of fighting her mind. "I know that you were just trying to get me to lose my temper."

"I really do apologize, Reba. I just thought that maybe we could have what we used to for a little while. Do you remember when we used to fight, and then after…"

"Yes." For most of their marriage they would fight with such intensity that it would turn into lust and they were panting wherever they dropped, clothes scattered. He knew how to push her buttons in every single way, and she knew she would have to be careful to resist. "But you're married to another woman now, and we can't."

"We already did."

"Once was enough." He nodded, seeming to accept her words, and he began to walk away. But, before he moved too far away, he looked into her eyes.

"I understand how foolish I must sound to you, but I'm so lonely. I guess it kind of makes me lose my mind."

"I know you're having a hard time right now, but I can't do that to her. I'll be here if you need to talk, but if you're looking for someone to play with, you should look somewhere else."

"If you change your mind, I'll still be here."

"I won't." He nodded, taking her words at face value. He really didn't want to push something so crazy on her, especially when he had such a respect for her.

"But you liked it, right?" He smiled, letting her know it was a joke, but she leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

"Always the best…" She smiled and closed the door, locking it behind her as she began to breathe heavily. How could she have actually said that to him? He used to say things like that to her when they were married, but it was inappropriate now. Why were her thoughts suddenly going back to that, all the time?

She scoffed, hating herself for how she had been acting. She needed someone to talk to, but there was nobody around for her sudden problems. Barbra Jean was not a possible selection, for obvious reasons, and Lori Ann had moved away so long ago that there was no chance she wanted to bother her with problems such as her own over the telephone. And Cheyenne, no way would she go that far with her daughter. Her only other option was Brock…and he wasn't an option at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've been awfully jumpy here lately. Is something wrong?" Barbra Jean's question made her heart beat faster than it should have. She turned to look at her friend from the kitchen counter, placing some toast upon a plate for them to share for breakfast.

"I just miss the kids. That's all." She walked to the table and sat down the plate, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Aw, I hate that you're so lonely. Why don't you come and stay at my house?" She laughed, turning to face the blonde next to her.

"No thanks. I like being alone here. It's just different."

"I should stay here with you this weekend! We could watch movies and play games…Oh, wait! I have to visit my brother this weekend, and I won't be home." She whined a bit, but Reba's ears seemed to perk at her revelation.

"You're leaving? Is Brock going with you?"

"No, just Henry this time since Brock is scared of my family."

"Well, he tends to lose eyebrows when he visits them, so he has a point." She tried to keep the conversation going as they usually would, but all she could think about was how he would be alone all weekend. His words echoed through her head, the ones that told her he would always be there if she changed her mind.

She couldn't deny that she wanted him, it was obvious. And she didn't mind admitting that to herself, but she didn't want to feel that way. She was ready for her mind to return her to the prude she used to be. At least then she could stop thinking about all the dirty things she wanted to do to her ex-husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Reba walked into her house after work on Friday, taking off the jacket she had worn over her thin strapped dress and hanging it upon the coatrack. She walked to the answering machine and pressed the play button. Jake and Kyra both called to leave her messages, telling her they would call back the next day to tell her what they were up to. It made her smile to hear her kids' voices, but she only sighed when she heard Barbra Jean's voice.

"Hey Reba! We made it to Fisheye Bottom okay, so I thought I'd let you know. Oh, and would you do me a favor and take care of Brock. He just needs watered and fed, if you don't mind. And I know how you like to torture him, so feel free to do whatever you want to him, as long as you don't kill him. Love you, Reebs!"

The machine turned off and Reba's eyes were wide. Her friend obviously didn't quite know what she had given her permission to do or who, for that matter. Reba knew she didn't mean what she had said, simply that she wanted her husband to stay fed while she was gone, but Reba couldn't help but see it as her sign to visit her ex-husband.

She began to walk towards the door, but stopped before she could touch the doorknob. No, she thought, she couldn't. Instead of leaving, she pressed the button on the machine once more, listening to the voice of her best friend. It was wrong, she knew, but she turned off her mind. She turned and walked out the door, not even bothering to lock her house or take her cell phone. There was only one thing on her mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

He opened the door to find his ex-wife standing in front of him, her hair in curls and a dress that only reached her knees. He could tell she had walked to his house straight after work, but the look in her eyes asked him not to speak. He stepped backwards, and she followed, entering his house and closing the door behind her while their eyes never left one another's.

He began to speak, but she stepped forward and placed a hand over his mouth, shaking her head to ask him to stay silent. He obeyed, and she moved her hand to his cheek, causing him to shiver as her fingertips touched his skin. They both knew why she was there, so words were unnecessary.

She stepped close to him, pressing her chest against his as his cologne invaded her senses. He bent his head and kissed her, knowing he couldn't wait any longer. His arms wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck, and they pressed hard together. His hands grasped her buttocks over the fabric of her black dress before he pressed her against the door.

Her tongue made the first move into his mouth, and her fingers ran through his hair. She was well aware of what she was doing, but she had passed the point of caring. After having him on her mind for two weeks, she was ready for a release. It was clear to her that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and that was what gave her the initiative to reach down and unbuckle his pants.

His hands, which were caressing her hips, moved downward to pull up her dress and touch her bare thighs. She pushed his pants to the ground and unbuttoned his shirt with confident hands, touching his chest with her fingers. She was afraid to stop kissing him, to leave his mouth unoccupied for fear he would try to speak. His words would have been too much, no matter what he said, and she couldn't take it at the moment.

He slid the thin fabric of her panties down her legs and she stepped out of them, feeling his hand immediately rush to unzip the back of her dress. She pushed down his boxers and wrapped her hand around him, eliciting a gasp from his lips. It surprised him how bold she was acting, but it was increasingly sexy to him at the same time.

After they were sure all of the necessary clothing was missing for them to become one, Brock reached up her dress and pulled her closer, trying to lead them upstairs to his bed. Reba didn't move, and he ended up pulling away instead of bringing her with him. They stared into one another's eyes, and he silently asked her to go upstairs with him. She shook her head, refusing his offer, and he placed another heated kiss to her lips.

She refused simply because she didn't want to defile the bed he shared with his wife, which she supposed sounded odd since she was in fact defiling their marriage, but it was an idea of principle. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and he pushed hard into her, hearing a gasp escape her lips. He didn't waste time before he began to thrust, pushing the thin straps of her dress down her arms to reveal her bra clad cleavage.

Her back was continually slammed against the front door of his house, but she didn't mind the slight pain of the object, for the pleasure she was feeling overpowered it. Suddenly she jumped a bit, and he wrapped both of her legs around his waist to make a deeper connection, pushing her harder into the door. They moved faster, and his legs began to feel weak from holding their combined weight.

He slid them down the door, allowing them to fall to the unforgiving hard wood beneath them. They maintained the connection as she pushed him onto his back and continued to move on top of him. His fingers ran up her thighs, leaving indentations in her flesh from his fingernails as she heavily rocked atop his hips.

Her hands grasped his shoulders, using him as leverage to move harder. She could feel the emerging growth of her orgasm, constantly brewing strongly in her stomach. He reached upward and took her face between his hands, causing her to meet his eyes, which were staring intently into her own.

She wished he hadn't done that, look into her eyes in their moment of lust. It gave their dalliance meaning, instead of allowing it to remain impartial sex. She roughly took his wrists in her hands and slammed them above his head, against the hard wood floor so he wouldn't touch her. She didn't want his soft caresses at the moment; she wanted a carnal act of sex.

An explosion took place within her body, causing her to shiver and shake as she rode harder to allow him the same pleasure. He was quick to follow, and she could feel him letting go inside herself. And, after the last movements they made to ride through the pleasure, she collapsed atop his sweaty chest, feeling his arms wrap tightly around her back.

"Oh, Reba…" She didn't shush him, which he took as a good sign, but she also didn't move. Her head was spinning, and she didn't want to be brought back to reality so soon. "You are incredible."

"I know." There was a moment of silence, but they both began to laugh after they were certain the other understood it was a joke. She lifted her head and finally looked into his eyes, by choice. "I'm sorry I came over and attacked you."

"Please, you can come over any time." She leaned down and kissed his lips, lifting so he could pull out of her body. He expected her to stay a while, but she stood and straightened her clothing while he was left bare upon the floor. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She stepped into her panties and tried to zip her dress, finding it to be difficult. He stood as well and pulled up his pants, stepping forward to stop her struggle and zip her dress. She turned to face him once more to say her goodbye. "I won't do it in your house again."

"What?" He was confused. Was she saying she wanted to have an affair with him?

"I said I won't do it in your house again. It's off limits." She began to leave, but turned to face him once more, with her hand upon the doorknob. "Nobody is to know about this, and we stop if anyone starts asking questions."

"I agree. Anything else?"

"Yes. We can't have feelings for each other. This is strictly sex, no sweet talk and no taking me out to dinner, nothing but sex."

"Okay, but I would like to add my own rule, if that's okay." She nodded, taking a deep breath as his words were spoken. "If we're really going to do this, when we're together, we can't talk about how wrong it is."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you later." He leaned forward and kissed her before she had a chance to leave, and that was how the rules of their affair had been set, and agreed upon with a kiss. It wasn't a natural situation, nor was it at all morally acceptable, but Reba knew that she had already lit the flame. And once the flame was lit, it wasn't going to be drenched anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

She had agreed to an affair, though she knew she shouldn't have, but he hadn't come to her since they were last together. It had been two days since she had seen or spoken to him, not even an interruption during dinner. She found it odd since he was the one who was so persistent in the first place, but wondered why it bothered her so much. Shouldn't she be happy that he didn't want to pursue anything?

She picked up her phone and found his name in her directory as she leaned against the kitchen counter, but stopped herself before she actually called. If he didn't take the initiative, why should she? She didn't want him to think she was some kind of sex-crazed woman, but, if she had to be honest, she hadn't realized how much she missed it until it unexpectedly returned. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, hands caressing her stomach. The surprise caused her to gasp and drop her cell phone upon the counter.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Brock's amused voice sounded in her ear, calming her enough to take a deep breath. Her heart was beating quickly from the startling touch. "I would have come through the front door, but it's locked."

"I don't like to leave the doors unlocked when I'm alone." He kissed her neck, running his hands over her stomach and down to the hem of her shirt. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I never agreed to call first." He unbuttoned her jeans, and she reached behind him to place her hands upon his thighs, pushing his pelvis closer to her backside. He chuckled a bit, but didn't stop his lips from moving across her neck. "Do you prefer going slow or…"he bumped his hips against her backside, pushing her into the counter a bit. "…should we move away from kitchen utensils?" She laughed, finding humor in the fact that he was trying to be as casual as he could about their encounter.

"I think we should stop talking. Ow!" She shouted a bit as his teeth sunk into her shoulder, causing her to turn her head to meet his eyes for the first time since he arrived. "What the hell?"

"I thought you wanted to stop talking."

"I didn't ask you bite me."

"You liked it." He reached around her and quickly turned her to face him, pressing hard against her and looking straight into her eyes. He didn't speak as his fingers ripped open the front of her shirt, sending buttons flying across the room, landing with small sounds upon the floor. He kissed her lips to silence any possible complaint for ruining her shirt as his hands caressed her newly bared skin.

He moved from her lips and placed rough kisses down her neck, his tongue tasting her soft skin. She sighed as his lips moved between her breasts, leaning her head forward and closing her eyes. It felt good to be touched again, kissed and made to feel so satisfied. It had been so long since someone had touched her that she felt compelled to jump into an affair, simply for the touch of another human being. His lips moved over her stomach, and he began to pull down her pants before standing to face her once more.

Without words he turned her around once more and bent her over the counter as he unbuckled his pants. She didn't like not being able to see what he was doing, but his heavy kisses upon her neck, and his fingers pushing down her panties allowed her a deep breath before he shoved into her center from behind.

"Oh!" It hurt, if she had to think about it. He hadn't given her body time to prepare before he shoved into her, and she certainly wasn't ready for him to move already, but he did. His hands gripped her bare hips as he brought them to his pelvis in a fast motion. But, suddenly, he stopped, and she took deep breaths as her slight pain subsided.

She knew what he was doing, it was obvious. He was trying to show her he was just as in control of the situation as she was. His lips touched her shoulder as he pulled her open shirt back enough to reveal the top half of her back. Instead of moving quickly, Brock moved his hips slowly and steadily as they began focusing simply on their lascivious act…

And then she watched as he walked out the door…


	7. Chapter 7

She sighed heavily as he rolled off her body, leaving them both bare to the faint light of the evening. He had told his wife he was going out with a couple of friends, and she didn't even question before he left his house. He reached for her hand, which was limply lying between them upon the soft sheets of her bed, and squeezed it with his own. She simply closed her eyes and caught her breath.

"I almost forgot what sex was like." He laughed at her words, turning his head to find her giggling as well. It was obvious she had just spoken her mind without thinking first.

"Well, I'm happy to oblige." He laced their fingers, raising her hand to his lips to kiss her fingertips. Her laughing ceased and she turned her head to watch him, her fingertips sliding against his lips. She smiled at the sight; it was good to see him there next to her after so many years apart. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Do I have to answer truthfully?" He chuckled, and she rolled over onto her side, watching as he rolled to face her as well. He scooted closer so their faces were mere inches apart, their hands still connected.

"The truth would help." She nodded, and he caressed her cheek with his unoccupied hand, running his thumb over her soft bottom lip. "How long has it been for you?"

"It's been about two minutes." She smiled, but he didn't think she was funny like she did. A sigh escaped her lips, and she met his eyes. "It's been…a while."

"You were with Jack last year, right? That's not too long…"

"I wasn't _with_ him." He nodded, having simply assumed that she had been closer to her last boyfriend. He didn't want to pry into her personal life, but it was something he had been curious about since she had begun dating other men.

"Brian?"

"No."

"Reba, was I your last?"

"Yes." She tried to look away from his eyes, but he took hold of her face to kiss her lips. Great, she thought, he knew that she had never been able to move on from their sex life. "Look, I just haven't wanted to, okay? It's not a big deal."

"You've just never found anyone who is as good in bed as I am." He laughed, and she was glad he didn't want to go into a deep conversation, so she laughed at his joke as well. He always knew how to make her smile.

"Feeling a little confident, are we?" He rolled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress beneath them.

"I'm just thinking we need to make up for all the time you've been a virgin." She laughed again, feeling his hands begin their exploration of her body once more.

"Hardly…" He kissed her lips to silence her, slowly moving his lips to her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as he took his time to move down the front of her body, placing kisses between her breasts and around her bellybutton. His hands roamed over her thighs as his lips reached her lower hairline. "Woah, you don't have to…"

"Just shut up." She scoffed, but he didn't seem to care at all. Before she could yell at him for talking to her like that his lips kissed her utmost area of sensitivity, causing her to forget all about his words.

Her stomach twitched, and she closed her eyes while he lightly kissed. She felt his silky hair beneath her hands, squeezing as he added more pressure. His tongue jetted out from between his lips, and his hands moved over her hips. If the world ended at that exact moment, she decided that was how she wanted to feel, so high. Time seemed to suspend, and life felt so light whenever they were together, and it was moments like that when she realized just how much she missed being touched.

"Brock…" She wanted him inside of her, to become one with her. He knew what she wanted, and he only hesitated a moment before removing his mouth from her and rushing up her body to push into her, where his lips had been only seconds before.

"Do me a favor. I don't want you to ever forget this moment right here." Their eyes met, and she nodded, confused enough for the moment, but too high to look for his meaning. He kissed her lips and began to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, I found a guy I want to set you up with! His name is Ryan, and he is very cute." Cheyenne entered Reba's living room as the redhead was finishing some dusting. She bounced over to her mother and clapped her hands giddily as she jumped.

"Cheyenne, I don't need you to set me up."

"I'm not sure if you've looked at your love life lately, but I think you do." Reba rolled her eyes and stumbled a bit as her daughter pulled her to sit upon the couch with her, holding her hand. "Please, let me set you up with him. He's very cute, he doesn't have any kids, he got divorced two years ago, and he has a thing for redheads. Plus, he's really interested in music and…"

"Okay, enough." She chuckled, patting her hand. "He sounds just fine. Go ahead and set us up then…wait, where did you meet him?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter." She tried to get up, but Reba held her hand tighter and pulled her back to the couch. "Fine, I met him at my group meeting."

"For alcoholics?"

"Hey, don't judge us!"

"Cheyenne, you're setting me up with an alcoholic."

"He's been sober for a whole year. Besides, who are you to think you're better than us?"

"I never said that." She sighed, trying to explain her point of view without offending her daughter, but she wasn't sure she wanted to start dating someone with such a history. She simply wanted someone who had no chains. "I just meant that I'm not so sure dating is the best thing for him right now. Shouldn't he be focusing on recovering?"

"Nope, that's why you're going out with him on Friday at seven. I'll tell you where to meet him tomorrow after my meeting."

"Cheyenne…"

"And then I'll come over on Friday and help you get dressed. Oh, you should wear this necklace too!" She reached forward and took the necklace between her fingers, pulling Reba's shirt to the side a bit, but the jewelry was quickly forgotten when she found a small bruise upon her collarbone. She met her mother's blue eyes, and Reba's heart began to pound hard within her chest at the look upon her daughter's face. "You have a hickey."

"No I don't." She pushed Cheyenne's hands away and stood so she couldn't see the panic rising in her eyes. Cheyenne followed with a small smirk upon her face.

"Yes you do. Who did it?" She turned around and stared at her, an emotionless stare that Cheyenne wasn't sure she had ever seen upon her face. It caused her to stop whatever she was saying and keep silent.

"I will go out with Ryan. Just call me tomorrow." And she walked into the kitchen, leaving her daughter to wonder what was going on with her. She couldn't blame her, honestly. She would wonder about her too, but she knew that she couldn't allow anyone to even so much as _think_ she was seeing anyone…and technically she wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Barbra Jean, I have to talk to you." Cheyenne walked into her dad's house right after she left Reba's, hoping to get some information on her mother that she wouldn't share herself. "Something is up with Mom."

"Really?" Barbra Jean sat a plate in front of Brock, who was sitting at the table, but he suddenly didn't feel quite as hungry as before his daughter arrived. She had caught his interest.

"I went over to tell her about this guy I set her up with. Well, I was looking at her necklace, and I found a hickey. She tried to get away really fast, but I know what I saw. And then when I asked her about it, she totally freaked."

"Who do you think she's hiding?" As they continued to talk about Reba, Brock felt his stomach do a summersault. He knew they would have to be careful, but he didn't know they would have to be _that_ careful. It surprised him how intuitive his daughter and wife were, but as he listened to them gossip he knew that he and his ex-wife were fighting flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Brock entered Reba's living room to find her sitting upon the floor, on her knees as she picked up something from the floor. He locked the door behind him and smiled, clearing his voice to make his presence known. She looked up to him, giving him a small smile in return.

"What are you doing?" He walked closer to her, but stopped when her hands grabbed his knees and pushed.

"Wait, don't come too close. I dropped a bowl of grapes, and I don't want you to smash them." He laughed, looking around his feet to see the purple fruits scattered about. He looked at her position, how close her face was to his belt as she looked upward into his eyes.

"Well, while you're down there…" He let his words trail away until she understood what he meant. She rolled her eyes and pushed away from him, ignoring his crude suggestion to finish picking up her mess.

"Later. I'm a little busy." He bent down and helped her, chuckling at her words. He could smell her perfume when he was at her level, and he found it intoxicating. Just her presence alone was intoxicating to him, he thought as he watched her concentrate on making sure all of the grapes were back in the bowl.

"So, what's new?"

"Are we making small-talk now?" She looked up at him, smiling at how silly he sounded. It was almost as if he was nervous about something…or perhaps he had something on his mind. "Is something wrong?"

"I just came over to hang out…and to pick up a few grapes." She left it alone, setting the bowl upon the table next to them as she began to stand. She knew he would tell her when he got it all sorted out in his mind. His hands upon her shoulders stopped her, keeping her on her knees. He leaned forward and kissed her, placing a hand upon her cheek. She groaned a bit, pulling away quickly.

"I have to lock the back door." She stood and rushed to the kitchen, taking her bowl to place it upon the counter as she hurried to lock the door. After making certain nobody could see inside she rushed into the living room once more, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brought him into a heated kiss. She moved her lips across his cheek and down his neck, moving her hands to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you seeing someone?" Her lips stopped moving, feeling him tense beneath her touch. She pulled away and met his eyes.

"No. Should I be?"

"Cheyenne came over yesterday, and she said something about you dating some guy."

"She set me up with a guy she knows, but I haven't met him." He nodded, but she could tell it wasn't over. There was a look in his eyes that told her he wasn't okay with that, which made her angry that he even so much as thought he had any opinion in what she was doing. "Is there a problem?"

"No." He leaned down and kissed her once more, running his hands over her back. But he pulled away. "Okay, I know it's not my place, but should you be starting a relationship while you're screwing around with someone else? Is that fair to him?" She took a step back, sighing as she placed her hands upon her hips.

"Well first off, it _is_ none of your business. This is my life, and I will make my own decisions. And second, I am not planning on starting a relationship with this man. I only agreed to one date."

"I'm sorry to pry…"

"No you're not. You love to think you have some sort of say in what I do, but you don't. You lost the right to that opinion when you left." He nodded, and he knew she was right. He just felt, childishly enough, jealous. Or perhaps he was afraid that she would want to stop their affair if she found someone to fulfill her needs the way he was.

"I don't mean to be jealous, Reba. We were married for twenty years, and it's a hard habit to break."

"You think I don't know that?" He met her eyes, realizing that must have been how she felt whenever he first started bringing Barbra Jean around the family, around her house. "Someone will be over here to bother me sooner or later, and I'd like to spend less time talking."

He chuckled, but she moved to take his hand, pulling him up the stairs with her. Halfway up the stairs he took her around the waist, lifting her into his arms from behind. She giggled as he moved them faster towards her bedroom. Once they made it to her bed he tossed her on top of it, hurrying to remove his jacket and shoes before climbing on top of her. He began kissing her neck, but was interrupted when she rolled them over and began giving him the same treatment.

She pushed his shirt from his body, and he sat up to toss it on the floor. Their kiss continued only to be momentarily stopped when he pulled her tee-shirt over the top of her had. He ran his hands over her back, pulling down her bra straps a bit, but not moving to take it off. Instead they worked to remove one another's pants, resuming their position with her upon his lap. A question was burning his mind as she pushed him down onto his back, kissing his neck, running her hands over his bare chest.

"Do you have any fetishes?" She laughed, sitting up on top of him.

"I don't think so. If I did, don't you think you would know by now?" He shrugged, making shapes upon her thighs with his fingers.

"I was just curious." She laughed once more, running her fingers up his chest as she moved her hips a bit over his pelvis.

"No you're not. You want me to do something."

"No…"

"I'll bet it's something embarrassing…" She taunted him, watching him become defensive. "Ew, you're not going to ask me to do something gross are you?"

"No." He began tickling her to get her to stop making fun of him, and she giggled as she reached for his hands to stop him.

"Okay! I'm sorry I made fun of you." She leaned down and kissed him, pulling back a bit to look into his eyes. "Now, why did you really ask me that question?"

"I thought maybe I could fulfill that fetish…but apparently there is none to fulfill."

"I'm flattered." She smiled, finding him in a lighter mood than when he arrived. "What's yours?"

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do, or you wouldn't have brought it up." He shook his head, still repudiating her question. "Well, deny it all you want. I already know what it is anyway."

"Oh, you do? Why don't you tell me, then?"

"I'll show you. Close your eyes." He complied, closing his eyes and waiting. He felt her stand from his body.

"Where are you going?"

"Keep your eyes closed." She watched as he closed his eyes once more, wondering what she was up to. She took off her bra and panties before moving towards him and pulling his boxers from his body, tossing them next to the rest of his clothes. She nervously climbed over the top of his body, making certain they weren't touching yet.

Slowly she leaned her head down and took him into her mouth, hearing him gasp as she ran her hands over his stomach. It wasn't something she normally would have willingly chosen to do, but his earlier joke put the idea in her head, and she decided to push through her nerves and perhaps try it.

He had never asked her to do it, knowing that she wasn't the kind of woman one would ask sexual favors of, but she had a few times, and she knew she was good at it…good enough at least. She slowly pulled away only to take him back in, feeling him touch the back of her throat. His hands reached to touch her hair, a reflex to guide her, but she slapped them away and held them to the bed with her own.

After moments of working him, swirling her tongue around him and listening to him groan, she felt his body twitch. She quickly pulled away, kissing up his chest and hurrying to connect their bodies. She sat up and began moving atop his hips, harshly enough to make him open his eyes and look at her. He allowed himself to hold back until she began feeling as close to the edge as he was becoming.

Suddenly she stopped moving, her hands holding his shoulders while meeting his eyes. He felt his stomach jolt as he awaited her movement, but she didn't. She was teasing him, and he wasn't sure what he thought about that. Then, just as quickly as she had stopped moving, she lifted and slammed her hips against him, hearing him groan.

"That was amazing, Reba." He held her close after they had made love and she collapsed against his chest, his hands running over her back. They had been together with such intensity that he wasn't quite ready to let go of her yet.

"I know. You can thank me when I least expect it."

"But, you know, that isn't exactly my fetish."

"No it's not. You're fetish is the element of surprise." He smiled, kissing her once more. Perhaps it wasn't what people would consider a typical fetish, but she knew that he did in fact like to be surprised in bed. And he found that she knew him a lot better than he thought she did, especially after so many years of trying to forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I love hearing what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Reba lay upon her stomach beneath the white sheets of her bed, which left her back bare to the room, as she watched Brock call his office to take the rest of the day off work. She had to smile when she heard him make up some ridiculous excuse about falling ill on his lunch break. She didn't mind, though. The idea of him staying with her more than a half hour was kind of thrilling, but it also made her nervous.

They used to be friends before they were married, and they were even getting pretty close before they began their affair, but she wasn't sure how to draw the line between the two. One of her rules was no sweet talk, so she knew she would be safe from being called "honey" or "baby," which drove her crazy anyways. She hoped he would be the one to start the conversation…and he didn't let her down.

"Well, that's taken care of." She smiled as he rolled upon his side and rested his head on his hand, looking at her.

"Did she believe you?"

"Well, she didn't ask any questions, so I assume she did. I sign her paychecks so she probably didn't think to question me." He reached out and ran his fingertips over her exposed back, causing her to shiver beneath his touch. "How did you get out of work?"

"I told Van I have a meeting with a very prestigious client." She chuckled, but closed her eyes as his fingers trailed up the back of her neck and then down her spine. He remembered how she liked to be touched, and he proved that every time they were together.

"You'll be sorry if he checks up on you."

"Are you kidding? He thinks he has a free pass out of work today."

"Your skin is different." She opened her eyes, an amused expression upon her face.

"How so?"

"It feels…softer, maybe." He moved closer to her, placing his lips upon her shoulder. "And you're using a different lotion."

"I can't believe you notice that." She chuckled as he moved to look into her eyes again, pushing some of her disheveled hair out of her face. He looked as if he was going to compliment her, she could tell. His eyes were shining, and he had some sweet words to whisper to her, but he remembered their deal, and he stopped.

"Well, we have three hours before anyone will start missing us. What do you suggest we do?" She leaned upon her elbows, giving him a smile before she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"I have a few ideas." He chuckled and pulled her on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips. She kissed his lips and trailed her kiss down his neck, causing him to jump when she sank her teeth into his collarbone.

"Ouch, Reba!" She looked up at him and smiled an innocent yet smug smile.

"I shouldn't have to be the only one with teeth-marks to hide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'll bet you're missing Kyra and Jake." Cheyenne made conversation as she did her mother's makeup before her date with Ryan.

"I am. But I heard from Jake yesterday, and he's having fun. Kyra only has six more dates to play before she comes back."

"Are you lonely here without them?"

"No. Barbra Jean and your dad will never let me get lonely." She laughed, but her humor was lost on her company. "Cheyenne, what's wrong with you?"

"Honestly, Mom, I keep thinking about how you lied to me the other day." It felt like her heart stopped, and she immediately began to sweat. She was unprepared for that. "You remember."

"Yes." She didn't press the issue, but waited for her next question. She didn't want to lie, but she also didn't want her daughter to be suspicious. Her own rule was that she and Brock must stop if anyone got suspicious, so she had to hurry and make that go away.

"Are you seriously going to keep denying what I saw?" She stopped fixing her hair and stared into her blue eyes, awaiting an answer.

"Okay, listen. I went to a bar with a few girls after work, and I met someone. We had a few drinks and made out. That's it."

"I don't believe you. Why wouldn't you have just told me sooner?" She stood from the chair; acting out her explanation with what she thought was a great performance. She knew she had to be believable if she wanted to remain safe.

"I didn't tell you because I'm embarrassed. I was really tipsy, and I did something foolish that teenagers do." Cheyenne's facial expression changed from angry to sympathetic and she knew her lie had worked. She had depended upon the naivety her family expected her to have to get exactly what she wanted from the situation…and she felt so guilty for it.

"Mom, that's silly to be embarrassed about that. Barbra Jean and I were thinking all kinds of crazy things you could have been up to." She leaned forward and hugged her mother, unable to see the emotionless look upon her face as she mentally scolded herself for the lies.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reba returned from her date with Ryan, already deciding she wasn't going to see him again. He was friendly enough, but there was something about him she didn't like. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with him; she just couldn't see them having a relationship with one another. There just wasn't a spark between them.

She sighed as she opened the front door to her house, locking it behind her. Suddenly, the light on the table next to the couch flicked on, startling her. She turned to find herself looking into the eyes of Barbra Jean. She sighed, placing her purse on the coatrack.

"Barbra Jean, what are you doing here?"

"Where were you?" She walked over to the blonde and took a seat in the overstuffed armchair, taking off her high heels.

"I went out with a man Cheyenne set me up with. Why are you here so late?" She crossed her arms, and for the first time Reba realized her friend was in her pajamas. "Is something wrong?"

"Brock…" She waited for her to finish, but she didn't. Instead she just sighed and looked towards the ground. Reba's guard was up, but she didn't let it show. She wanted to be there for her friend if she could.

"What did he do this time?"

"He's just so insensitive. I mean, you know we fight a lot, but it's getting worse."

"What does he say that makes you think he's insensitive?"

"That's just it. He doesn't say anything sometimes. We'll be fighting, and he'll just let me walk away. He used to try to stop me, but now it's like he would rather me just go."

"I'm sure that's not true. Have you told him how you feel?"

"No. I'm so tired of fighting, Reba. Sometimes I just want out of this whole mess."

"Don't talk like that." She moved over to sit next to her friend, taking her hands in her own. "You two are just going through a rough patch. What you need to do is talk it out, go to therapy, whatever it takes to make it good again."

"Thanks, Reba. Sometimes it's just nice to vent, you know." She nodded, patting her friend on the back. "Would you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"I don't mind at all. Take your pick: Cheyenne's old room, Kyra's room, Jake's room, or you can hang out on the couch." She smiled to her friend, but she felt tears in her throat at the thought that she was sleeping with her husband, definitely one of their marriage's biggest obstacles.


	10. Chapter 10

Reba listened to some classical music on her stereo as she took a bubble bath after work. It was a particularly stressful day, and she decided that a bubble bath and a glass of red wine would be just the right combination to salvage her evening. She clipped her hair on top of her head and leaned back as the warm water and the smell of vanilla candles invaded her senses.

Brock stood in the doorway of her bathroom and watched her as she took a deep breath and tried to relax. He knew she was stressed because that was the only time she ever took a bubble bath, and it made him wonder if he should just leave her in peace. But he also thought that perhaps he could help her with some stress relief. She gasped, and he jumped at the sound, meeting her eyes.

"Brock, you scared the hell out of me." She sighed and ran a hand over her forehead, maintaining their eye contact.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled and nodded, waiting for him to continue. She knew he and Barbra Jean had been fighting by the look upon his face. She also knew that Barbra Jean and Cheyenne were taking Henry and Elizabeth to a museum for children, and they were all alone.

"Are you here to join me? Or do you prefer to just watch?" He chuckled and stepped closer to the bathtub, his eyes never leaving hers. "How long do we have?"

"She'll probably be back in a couple of hours. They just left." She nodded as he began unbuttoning his shirt and kicking off his shoes and socks. She sat up and waited for him to take off the rest of his clothes before he stepped into her bath and sat behind her, pulling her to rest her head upon his chest. He wrapped his arms around her chest, and she turned her head to cuddle closer to him.

"How was your day?"

"Unmemorable." He gave a short chuckle, leaning down to kiss her head. She hated to admit it, but she liked it when he held her like that. There was a sense of innocence to their gestures at the moment, but they both knew why he was there. However, it was obvious that they both needed a bit of tenderness before they committed their ultimate action. They wouldn't be human if they didn't.

"In a couple of weeks we'll have to be more careful…and quieter." Jake and Kyra would both be home the week after the next, and school was getting ready to begin again. She couldn't believe she was sad her kids were coming home. Of course she was glad they would be back, but a part of her was sad that she and Brock wouldn't be able to do as they pleased within the walls of her house. They would suddenly have to worry about the kids hearing or seeing something that would give them away. She was nervous, but she knew she didn't want to stop.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to get all of our screaming out now." She chuckled, knowing that neither of them was ever very vocal during sex anyway, but she appreciated his joke. She reached behind her, between his legs and wrapped her hand around him, eliciting a gasp from his lips. "I didn't mean right now, but you're the boss."

"Remember that." She moved her hand over him slowly, feeling him harden in her grasp. He took her wrist in his hand and released himself, causing her to turn her head, and he kissed her lips. His hands cupped her breasts before roughly sliding down her stomach and resting between her legs. She sighed, a bit louder than she meant to, as his hand rubbed against her. She took his wrist in one hand and placed the other directly on top of his, slowing down his pace so they wouldn't go so quickly. She wanted to savor their time together a bit before it was time for him to leave.

He felt her stomach jolt beneath his forearm and stopped his motion, running his hands up her body once more to grasp her breasts while his lips worked on the side of her neck. Suddenly, she pushed his hands away and turned herself over so she was on her hands and knees in front of him, staring directly into his eyes. They shared a smile and began to laugh, for whatever reason, as she crawled towards him, placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" She shook her head, but frowned.

"That sounds kind of like sweet talk to me." She leaned forward and kissed him, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away. "Tell me how you'll make it up to me." He chuckled, wondering when she had become so risqué in their endeavors.

"Well, to go along with our earlier conversation, I may just have to make you scream; in the good way, of course." She laughed, but thought he might be serious when he roughly grabbed her chin in his hand and pulled her into a knee-weakening kiss. The water sloshed around them as he pulled her closer, moving her so her knees were upon each side of his waist. He then bit her lip as he thrust straight into her, hearing her gasp as she grabbed onto his shoulders for support.


	11. Chapter 11

Reba rushed between the kitchen and dining room, making sure everything was served on the table for Van's birthday. He wanted a cake with blue and orange icing and sprinkles. She had to smile at how childlike he was at times, but it was her pleasure to make the cake, and they were finally celebrating his birthday, eating together as one large family. It was sad that Jake and Kyra weren't there to celebrate, but they both called home earlier that day to send their regards.

She watched as the Henry and Elizabeth ate cake and played, finally beginning to settle down after a long day of family-time. Van had turned up music and danced with the kids, causing them to giggle and wear down even faster. They had also played games and opened gifts. It was reminiscent of a child's birthday party. Reba laughed and watched them until they decided to end the evening with a movie. Van chose a family film as Reba continued cleaning off the table, removing some of the plates and foods they had been picking from since the party started.

"Mrs. H., don't worry about cleaning up right now. Come and watch the movie with us." Each of them sat in their seats around the television, occupying the couch in close contact with one another. She smiled at how sweet they all looked together, so close and loving.

"I'll be done in a minute. Go ahead and start without me." She carried a few plates to the kitchen and placed them in the sink, filling it with dish water for later. Just as she was walking through the entryway of the kitchen to retrieve more dishes Brock, who was carrying three full cups of coffee that were left forgotten on the table, bumped directly into her. The cups crashed and shattered to the floor as the two slammed into one another's chest, spilling the warm liquid down the front of their bodies. "What the fuck, Brock!"

"Grammy said a bad word!" Elizabeth jumped to a standing position from the couch, pointing towards Reba, who clamped her mouth closed in embarrassment. Everyone's ears seemed to perk up at her use of that word; they'd never heard her say it. It just slipped. She looked to her daughter, shrugging.

"Sorry Cheyenne." She met Brock's eyes to find them hiding laughter. She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way, rushing to the bathroom beneath the stairs to try saving her dress from coffee stains. The rest of the family looked to Brock, who began cleaning up the shards of glass and the large puddle of coffee.

"Do you need help, Mr. H.?"

"No, it's not so bad. You all just watch the movie." Barbra Jean jumped onto the couch with the kids and they all started the movie, immediately becoming engrossed in what was on the screen. "I'm going to go home and change."

They all mumbled their 'Okays' and he began to walk towards the back door, rushing home to change. Reba, on the other hand, was continuously wiping a washrag down the front of her dress, hoping to ease the stain. Finally, after realizing that the dress would need to be worked on a little bit further than she was willing to work at the moment, she tossed the washrag into the sink.

She met her own eyes in the mirror above the counter, and she sighed. There she was, trying to spend time with her family, and her ex-husband has to run into her. When their bodies touched all she could think about was ripping off his clothes and attacking him with her mouth. It was as if the warm coffee streaming down her clothes didn't register with her until their granddaughter's little voice reached her ears. She wondered for a brief moment if his thoughts were similar to her own when they touched. She shook her head, chastising herself for her impure thoughts.

After thinking, for what seemed like forever, she decided she had better go upstairs and change her clothes. There was no point in allowing the stain to set in. Just as she opened the bathroom door, however, Brock was there, pushing her back inside by her shoulders. Her eyes were wide, especially when she watched him lock the door.

"What are you doing?" He leaned forward and kissed her, pressing her against the counter. She couldn't believe that the same feelings of desire for him she had been having were reciprocated. He slid his hands up her thighs, and grasped the strap of her thong, ripping it from her body, causing her to jump. "Brock, they're just outside the door."

"They think I'm still changing my shirt. We'll just have to be discreet." She bit her lip, feeling him push his pelvis closer to her as he pressed her harder into the counter behind her. There was no way she could resist, and she knew that quickly.

"Oh, what the hell…" She leaned up and kissed him, reaching down to unbuckle his pants. She quickly pushed them down to his knees, feeling his hands moving over her breasts as their tongues caressed. He sighed, placing his hands upon her hips and lifting her onto the top of the counter.

Her head was spinning from the adrenaline rushing through her veins. It was so exhilarating to be in such danger of getting caught, and she couldn't believe she was enjoying that feeling. He pushed her jacket from her shoulders, which was covering the thin straps of her dress, and he tossed it to the floor beside his feet. While he was kissing her neck, moving down the straps of her clothing, she pushed her hands beneath the elastic of his boxers, revealing himself to her as they fell to join his pants at his ankles.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed into her; she bit her lip to silence herself while his teeth sank into her shoulder to find his own silence. He didn't waste any time and began moving, roughly pulling out and reentering her body. His lips moved down her neck, and she leaned her head back to allow him to move across her skin more swiftly.

His hands slid up her thighs, squeezing her flesh as he found her lips with his own. Time was suspended, she thought, and it was as if everything else in life had just been put on pause while they took the time to pleasure one another. One of his hands reached behind him and took hold of her right ankle, lifting it so her calf muscle rested upon his shoulder.

Her hand rushed to catch herself from falling, grasping the counter behind her at the sudden difference in angle. He pushed hard into her, finding himself able to go deeper than before, and she shushed him when a sigh snuck past his lips. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Reba's eyes grew wide, and she placed her hand over Brock's mouth to be certain he would stay silent. He stopped moving, even though it nearly killed him to stop.

"Yeah?" Reba shouted towards the door, feigning confidence through her heavy breathing. He was shocked at how unfazed by their position she sounded to his ears. Perhaps she was getting a little too good at lying. She leaned close to his cheek, whispering to him. "Don't you _dare_ stop."

"Mom, is everything okay?" Brock slammed into her body, feeling her squeeze him close with the leg she still had wrapped around his waist. It took all of her self-control to convincingly answer her daughter, and that alone sent a thrill throughout her stomach.

"I'll be out in a second…" She closed her eyes and suppressed a groan, faintly wondering if they could hear anything through the walls as he pounded into her weakening body.

"I was just checking on you. Hurry so you don't miss the end of the movie." They heard her shoes as she walked away from the door, and Reba found her lover's lips for a deep kiss, grinding her pelvis against his.

Moments later found them convulsing against one another, their tongues battling as they rode out the waves of their nearly silent orgasms. When he stopped moving she pulled away and met his eyes, sighing. He placed one more kiss upon her lips and pulled out of her, holding her hand as she found her footing and pulled her dress back into place. Her legs felt like they were made of water.

"You walk out first, and make sure they aren't looking, and I'll hurry into the kitchen."

"Don't get caught." He nodded, and she leaned down to pick up her sweater and ripped panties while he buckled his pants and fixed his clothing. He straightened up to find that she had put on her sweater, and she stepped closer to kiss him once more.

"I'll come over later tonight." She nodded as he held her close, and she slowly shoved her panties into the pocket of his jeans.

"You owe me new underwear." She raised an eyebrow before walking out of the bathroom, finding the family so engrossed in the film that they didn't register any movements or sounds. She waved him to hurry past her, and he rushed through the wine closet into the kitchen, completely unnoticed.


	12. Chapter 12

Barbra Jean paced her living room, waiting for her husband to return home from…wherever he was. He had been missing so many times during the past couple of months that she was really worried about his state of mind. He would come home late at night on some nights while he would work at least an hour of overtime on others. She couldn't understand where his willingness to work came from. He had never had such a jump in his step when it came to work, but suddenly he did.

Perhaps he was telling the truth, and he really was working. Or, perhaps he was hanging out with some friends, playing golf or going to sports bars for some relaxation. No matter how many times she tried to justify his working late and staying out until all hours of the night, she knew he was cheating on her. She could feel it. And, what was worse, he seemed…happier.

It hurt her to think that another woman could make him happier than she could, but it was obvious. He would have a smile upon his face at times when he was caught daydreaming, and she had even found bite-marks upon him. He would always have the perfect excuse, having apparently been so good at cheating that the lies flowed freely from his lips…his lips that had been all over another woman's body. It nearly broke her heart to think of whose body it could have possibly been.

She felt sick; she had to sit down. Her legs led her to the couch where she looked at the clock once again. He was an hour late, again. She wanted to go to Reba, but she didn't want to show such a weakness just yet. There was still a chance she was wrong…right?

xxxxxxxxxx

The radio blared Beatles music as Brock and Reba lay beneath the covers of her bed. She was never particularly a fan of the group, but Brock had been as long as she knew him. She sighed, feeling the lyrics overtake her mind from one of their many love songs that only sometimes made sense.

"Why would anyone want to kill John Lennon?" Brock laughed at her inquiry, taking her hand in his as she rolled upon her side to face him. "I mean, he was such a peaceful guy, don't you think? Who doesn't like someone who writes songs about peace and love?"

"You don't even like The Beatles."

"I don't _dislike_ them. I just think it's a sad thing, you know." He couldn't help but laugh at her for sounding so…

"You sound like you're stoned."

"I've never." She slapped at him, feigning offense to his words. He seemed unfazed, however, and simply reached for his cellphone which was resting upon the bedside table.

"I know you haven't, no matter how hard I tried." He turned back towards her and opened the camera on his phone. Before she even had time to think, he took a photo of her. She gasped and placed her hand over the screen.

"What the hell are you thinking? You really think documenting yourself in bed with me is a good idea?"

"I just like the way you look like this. Come here." He tried to pull her to his side, taking pictures the whole time she struggled to get away from him. He began to tickle her sides, and she became weak to his hands and began to giggle. He took a few more photographs before looking into her eyes, bringing some seriousness to their moment. He leaned forward and kissed her, taking one more photo before he pulled away and laid his phone upon the table once more.

"Please delete those when you leave. It's asking for trouble."

"We're already in trouble. Right now it's just a question of when we'll be caught." She licked her lips, thinking about his words. They sent a small panic throughout her mind, increasing her heart-rate.

"Oh…" He moved on top of her, trailing kisses from her lips and down her neck, but she was still distracted by his remark. "Wait…do you really think that?"

"Your heart is pounding." He placed one more kiss between her breasts before sliding his body up hers to meet her eyes, finding them full of uncertainty. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"But what will happen if…" He kissed her to silence her fears.

"Don't talk about it. That's breaking the rules." She nodded, but it didn't ease her fears at all. He leaned down and kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth and igniting the fires before they became one once more, and he went home to a wife who would only smile and ask how his day had been.


	13. Chapter 13

Barbra Jean was doing laundry, since she had been slacking on it the past week or so. With Van's birthday party, and the possibility of her husband cheating on her, not much had gotten done around the house. She began pulling the blue jeans out of the washer and placing them in the dryer. A pair of Henry's jeans felt heavy, and she groaned as she found a pair of her earrings in the pocket. She never forgot to check pockets before washing, but her mind had simply been somewhere else.

As she continued her task, adding the step of checking pockets before putting the pants in the dryer, she continued to think. She wondered what her best friend was doing at the moment, if she was too busy to talk her out of being so crazy and thinking her husband was cheating. There was always a chance he wasn't. Suddenly she came across something in Brock's pocket, and she pulled it out to see what it was.

In her hand she held a pair of panties, which were clearly not hers. Her eyes filled with tears of anger as all of her suspicions were confirmed. She nearly lost her temper as she slammed the dryer door and grabbed her purse, thankful that Henry was on a play-date at another parent's house. She needed help.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reba and Cheyenne were seated in Reba's kitchen, having lunch together. She was working from home that week so she decided that she could take an hour or so off to eat with her daughter. She had just refilled their glasses of iced tea when her neighbor burst through her back door.

"Hi, Barbra Jean. I didn't know you were invited." Reba chuckled, but quickly changed her joking demeanor when she realized that her friend was nearly in tears. "What happened?"

"I was just doing some laundry."

"Did you find another cheerio?" Cheyenne piped up, hoping her step-mother hadn't been messing up her diet with haphazardly thrown cheerios again.

"No, I found this." She held up a black, lace thong, and Reba almost passed out. He hadn't taken her underwear out of his jean pocket before he gave them to his wife! What an idiot! Her mind continued to yell and say all of the things she knew she couldn't yell at him for until later. "What kind of slut would send her underwear home with him?"

"That is so terrible!" Cheyenne stood from the table, walking over to examine Barbra Jean's finding. "I thought he had learned his lesson…Wait, did you rip them in half?"

"No. Disgustingly enough, I found them that way. I just can't believe this." Reba remained silent, too shocked to speak. Her pulse was rapid, and she had begun to sweat, but she knew she was hiding it well enough.

"Have you asked him about it?" Reba's own question surprised her, for she wasn't expecting to speak. The 'old her' seemed to take control of the situation while she was left watching from a distance.

"Not yet. He's still at work." She walked over and sat next to the redhead at the table while Cheyenne filled another glass of tea for the new arrival.

"You need to make sure he knows you know. Don't let him push you around and start to lie his way out of this one." He deserved to get in trouble if he was going to be that careless, she thought. And she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't going to drag her down with him if he was caught. He wouldn't do that to his wife or the kids…she didn't think.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We need to talk." Brock entered her kitchen at around eight o'clock that evening, his face red. Her smile at his arrival turned into an angry glare when he harshly threw her panties at her. She tossed them upon the table and crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrows.

"So talk."

"You were the one who put her up to confronting me about _your_ underwear."

"She brought them over here and started yelling about what kind of 'slut does something like that.' What the hell was I supposed to say to her? I don't want her to know that slut is me."

"You told her to confront me."

"You should have thrown them away. Did that ever occur to you?" He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration.

"Why would you tell her to talk to me about it? Did it ever occur to _you_ that I would be left to make excuses?"

"Yes it did, but I knew you would think of a better lie than I ever could. Besides, I don't want her to think anything is up with me. That would have made her suspicious of both of us." He sighed and nodded, but she could tell he was deeply shaken by the whole ordeal. "I think I did what was best under the circumstances given to me."

"I'm sure you did. I'm just…pissed." She nodded, watching as he ran his hands over his face. "I told her they were a present for her that I realized were torn when I got home."

"She bought that?"

"Of course she didn't, but she acted like she did. The point is she doesn't know it's you, and we aren't stopping because of this."

"Don't I get a say in this too?"

"No, because I know what your answer will be." He walked forward and kissed her roughly, pulling her face away from his in a not-so-gentle manner. "And I'm not finished with you yet."


	14. Chapter 14

Jake arrived home with a smile upon his face, running to hug his mother when she picked him up at the airport. They talked the whole car ride home, and she realized how much he had grown while he was away from her. His vocabulary had increased, and he had noticeably grown a bit taller.

The whole family came over for dinner, with the exception of Kyra who would be home only days later. There was laughter and silliness, and Reba had to admit that it was something she needed after weeks of her newfound types of stress relief. It felt good to be with her family again; to be herself again.

Van and Cheyenne left when Elizabeth fell asleep upon Reba's chest, and Jake said his goodnights before going to bed himself. He was tired from all the traveling he had done and he knew that school would be starting in a few days as well. Reba was left with Brock and Barbra Jean, which had become quite uncomfortable, given the circumstances.

"So…" Reba looked between the couple sitting upon her couch, waiting for someone to break the silence that felt so awkward. "Barbra Jean, you haven't been around lately. It's been…nice. What's going on?"

"I've just been busy." She didn't meet Reba's eyes, and that scared her. Was she suspicious of her? No, there was no reason for her to be was there?

"I'm going to get some wine." Brock stood and went to the kitchen to escape the silence of the living room. He couldn't remember a time when all three of them had been in a room, and it was completely silent. He knew why Reba was uncomfortable, her conscience could get the best of her at times, but he wasn't sure about his wife. She had been acting very strange lately.

"Barbra Jean, do you want to talk about something?"

"Yes." She began to tear up, and Reba hurried to her side, taking her hand. She had rarely seen her best friend cry, and it was sobering. At that moment she didn't care about any awkwardness, she just wanted to make sure Barbra Jean was okay. "He's cheating on me."

"What?"

"I know he is. He says he's working late, or going out with the guys, but I know he's lying. I don't know who she is or anything, but I know she exists. And I know the underwear I found in his pocket that one time weren't really for me." Reba's throat felt dry as she tried to calm herself. She was stuck between lying to her best friend's face and fueling a fire that would burn her, as well as her ex-husband. It was a question of morals, she thought. Did she want to help her friend or save her own hide? She took a deep breath and allowed her words to choose for her.

"You really don't know that. Have you asked him about her?"

"No, I can barely look at him. Reba, what am I going to do?" Her tears fell faster and Reba grabbed a couple of tissues from the table, handing them to her. It nearly broke her heart to see her friend suffering so much, because of her immoral actions. "This is one of the worst feelings ever."

"Barbra Jean, he loves you. How do you know all these things without even asking him?"

"I can just tell. The other night I looked over at him while he was sleeping, and there was a bite mark on his chest; a bite mark, Reba. What kind of woman bites someone? He's seeing a slut! What if he brings home a disease?"

"I…well…" She had to distance herself from the conversation, knowing that Barbra Jean wasn't talking about her. She was instead speaking of the woman she thought her husband was sleeping with. There was a difference, she reminded herself, whether that was true or not. "I think you should ask him."

"I don't want him to know I know."

"Why? He's your husband. You have every right to talk to him about it." She looked into her friend's eyes, wishing she could see her smile again. It was odd to see anything other than a smile upon her face.

"I want him to be happy. If he's happy, he won't leave."

"That's silly. You can't sacrifice your happiness just so he won't leave. Then there would be no point in anything. You deserve to be happy too."

"Look, I'm going to go home and watch some movies with Henry. The babysitter has to go soon anyway." She leaned forward and hugged the redhead, taking in the comfort of another person's arms.

Brock watched as his wife confided in his lover, never daring to interrupt their conversation. It hurt him to see the pain he was causing his wife, but it also hurt because he knew Reba would call off their affair. One of their rules was that they would stop once anyone became suspicious. The only problem was he didn't want to stop. He had missed being able to spend that kind of time with his ex-wife, and he didn't want to let that go just yet.

After Barbra Jean left, Brock brought himself and Reba a glass of wine. She gave him a small smile as he took a seat next to her on the couch, waiting for her to tell him to leave. He braced himself, and sat up straight. Instead of speaking she took a sip of her wine and took his hand in hers, running her pale fingers over his tan skin.

Reba knew she had to call off their affair. It was the rule _she_ made, so she had to stand by it. But she didn't want to. She had just told Barbra Jean that there was no point in doing anything if she wasn't happy. Sleeping with Brock made her happy, no matter how hard it was to admit, and she was afraid to lose that feeling. Plus, he didn't know his wife had suspicions, right? She could just keep that little fact to herself…

She looked towards the stairs to make sure their son wasn't there before she leaned forward and kissed Brock, placing her hand upon his cheek. He was shocked that she didn't say anything about her conversation, but he wasn't going to say anything either. She obviously didn't think it was important enough to share, and he wasn't about to question her motives.

"Brock, maybe you should go home. Barbra Jean isn't feeling too well." He nodded, placing one more kiss upon her soft lips before he handed her his glass of wine and stood.

"I'll call you." She nodded and watched him leave, allowing a few tears to fall after the door closed behind him. In her mind she had become a cheater, a liar, a slut, and possibly the worst best friend anyone could ask for, but she knew she would do nothing to stop what was happening…because deep down, she felt happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks passed, Kyra returned home from her tour and they were finally a full family again. Van and Cheyenne would bring Elizabeth over for supper, and they would all eat and play games or watch movies together. Reba could have described it all as perfect, if it weren't for the sadness that seemed to follow her best friend.

Barbra Jean would come over for breakfast every day, and she would drink her coffee in a mechanical motion. No matter how hard Reba tried to make her laugh, telling jokes or talking about some of the silly things Van had said at work, nothing changed. She only smiled and went back to her coffee before leaving for her own home, where Reba could only imagine what she did.

She could honestly say she was worried about her, but she didn't know what to do. She hadn't talked to Brock about it, even though she had plenty of chances since he was at her house anytime the kids were away. It was odd to her that they had seen one another more often when they had the kids to worry about rather than when the kids were away for the summer. Nobody seemed to care, or even notice, what they were doing.

During the passing weeks she took a lot of half days at work, and she ended up having to do a lot of work at home. Staying up late to catch up on paperwork became her new habit, and it was really beginning to affect her day to day life. She wasn't getting much sleep, but she was trying to make up for it by doing extra work on the weekends to compensate for all the leftovers throughout the week. It was stressful…until she was in Brock's arms.

She couldn't feel stress when his fingers trailed down her spine, or when his lips touched her neck. She would have said it was perfect except for the fact that he was a married man. But even then it felt perfect because she had learned how to put all of her morals aside and live in the moment. She couldn't decide if that was healthy or not, but she did nothing to stop it.

"Oh, Reba." His words were whispered into her ear as he held her tightly on top of him, their bodies still connected and coming down from an intense high. She kissed his chest and sighed, feeling fully relaxed and calm.

It was one o'clock in the morning, and he had rushed to her side after his wife took a sleeping pill. She would be out until morning, and he took it as his opportunity to visit his lover, and she was happy to oblige. She immediately snuck him up to her room and locked the door behind them.

"What?" She continued to kiss his chest, moving up to his neck while his fingers moved gently over the pale skin of her back. He smiled.

"I think I'm addicted to you." She laughed, right in his ear, and he felt himself shiver at the sound. Her laugh had always made his heart soar.

"I think it's impossible to get addicted to a person."

"No, it's possible. I definitely think you're a drug." She laughed once more, leaning up to hover over his face. She leaned down and kissed him, placing a hand over his cheek. He pulled away and looked into her shining blue eyes. He knew it was wrong, but he just had to say it. "You're beautiful."

"Stop it." She began pulling away from him, trying to disconnect their bodies, but he rolled over on top of her and only pushed himself deeper inside of her, not willing to break their connection just yet. "Brock…"

"I'm sorry, but I had to say it."

"No you didn't. Please, don't talk to me like we're lovers."

"Aren't we?"

"No. I'm using you and you're using me. Isn't that what we agreed on?" He knew she was right, but he didn't want that to be where the line was drawn. They had known each other for too long for him to just forget about everything else and act as if they were simply strangers sharing their bodies with one another a few times a week.

"Yes it is. But, you know, no matter how hard you try to distance yourself from this, you can't. You are Reba and I am Brock, we loved each other for more than twenty years, and we have three beautiful children together. So, no matter what you say, we aren't only using each other. I don't want to do this with some random woman; I want to do it with you."

"Do you think I don't know all of that? Brock, what we are doing is _so_ wrong."

"You're breaking a rule."

"You did too." He nodded and allowed her to finish. "I don't need your empty compliments to make me feel okay about this because nothing will ever make it okay. What I want from you is what we are doing right here. And, in this situation, the most important part of you that I want is inside of me right now. I don't need compliments, and I don't want them."

"I understand." He leaned down and kissed her as he pulled out of her body, suddenly not feeling as close to her as he had before they spoke. She had changed so much throughout their encounters. At first he found her to be excited about the prospect of being in his arms again, and then she had become carnal, almost animalistic when they were together. And, suddenly, she was so bitter. Perhaps it was because his wife definitely knew he was cheating.

Neither had spoken about the day he overheard Barbra Jean telling Reba she had suspicions about Brock cheating. That was how he knew she at least felt enough for him to risk being caught at any moment. She didn't want to stop, and he was thankful because he didn't know what he would do without her.


	16. Chapter 16

Reba and Cheyenne went out for a couple of drinks after shopping for Christmas. Thanksgiving had passed quickly enough, even though it was awkward because the kids insisted they joined their holiday with Brock and Barbra Jean again, but it was fun enough other than that. The Christmas shopping was what really stressed her out the most. That was why when her daughter suggested they go out for drinks she didn't even have to think about her answer. They dropped off their things at Reba's house and called a cab.

"This is nice, Mom. We haven't gotten drinks together since I turned twenty one." She took a sip of her fruity drink and smiled.

"Just, be careful. I shouldn't even be letting you drink at all."

"Just because I used to be an alcoholic doesn't mean I will relapse. I have a lot more strength and self-control now."

"But still…" She placed her hand over her mother's, smiling.

"I promise, I will only have a couple of drinks, and then I will stop." She felt the need to protect her daughter, but she also knew she was old enough to make her own decisions. If she was convinced she could handle a couple of drinks, she was going to allow her that.

Reba took a sip of her margarita before deciding she needed something stronger. She ordered a shot of whiskey and downed it as soon as it got to the table. Cheyenne noticed that her mother had something on her mind, but she didn't question anything until Reba downed her second shot of whiskey.

"Stop staring at me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?"

"I don't know. Whatever is bothering you? You've been weird since Jake and Kyra left this summer. Is there anything I can help you with?" She wanted to talk to her, she really did, but she knew it would only cause more problems. She only wished she had more friends. It was in moments when she needed to talk to someone about her feelings and problems that she realized how few friends she really did have. It was as if the only people she ever associated with were in her family.

"I appreciate it, Cheyenne, but I'm kind of going through this one alone."

"Why would you do that if you don't have to? I promise I won't tell." Reba finished her margarita and waved the bartender over for another one. She should've just said she was fine, she thought. "Mom, you're lonely, aren't you?"

"You don't have to worry about me, okay."

"Why don't you try to meet someone? You just go between home and work, and you're always stuck taking care of other people. Maybe you should take care of yourself too."

"I do just fine, okay. You have a family to take care of; don't waste your time worrying about me." Cheyenne's eyes widened, but Reba didn't notice the look since she was busy working her way through her drink.

"I love you, Mom, and I worry about you because you are my family. If you need someone to talk to, please talk to me. I'm a good listener, and I can keep a secret, despite of what you all think." A tear rolled down Reba's cheek, for whatever reason, and she hurried to wipe it away. "Okay, I think it's time to go home."

"No, I'm sorry." She sniffled and wiped her face, quickly smiling to hide her minor display of emotion. She hated it when she couldn't control her emotions.

"Nobody hurt you or anything, right?"

"No, of course not; it's nothing like that. I guess I'm stressed. I hate the holidays." Cheyenne nodded and finished her drink, and then she stopped, just like she said she would. She watched her mother have another margarita before they called a cab and went home.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brock jolted awake as his cell phone vibrated upon his night table. He hurried out of bed, making sure his wife didn't notice as he rushed down the stairs and answered the call. He was shocked, to say the least, that it was Reba calling him. She sounded drunk, but he didn't focus on that at the moment.

"What's going on, Reba? It's one o'clock in the morning."

"You don't have to work tomorrow, right?"

"No. Are you okay?"

"I need you."

xxxxxxxxxx

He soon found himself on top of her, feeling her legs pull him deeper into her body. She had wasted no time when he arrived and took him straight to her bedroom. Both of the kids were out for the night, and they took it as their chance to relive the summer they had shared. It felt needy and carnal, and it felt exactly like what they were looking for when they had begun their affair.

She gasped in his ear, and their skin prickled with sweat. Her lips tasted sweet, like margarita, as they kissed, and she ran her hands down his back, wrapping tightly around him as he moved faster. The headboard repeatedly slammed against the wall, and she vaguely realized how relieved she was that nobody else was in the house. _That_ would have been difficult to explain, especially to her suspicious family.

He pulled away from her kiss, out of breath. He looked straight into her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. She was drunk, and he knew it, but he also knew she was sober enough to know what she was doing. That was why he didn't feel bad about being with her. Though, she didn't give him much of a choice anyways.

Her body grew weak, and he noticed her eyes straining to stay open as she bit her lip. She held tight to him as her body quivered and convulsed beneath him, and he looked deep into her eyes as he followed her lead. When they finally did stop moving she sighed, and he rested his head against her shoulder, kissing her freckles.

"Perfect." He chuckled and kissed her lips, pulling out of her body and lying by her side. She cuddled close to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and suppressing a yawn. The alcohol in her system was making her sleepy, and the warmth of his arms was all she needed to fall into a deep sleep.

He watched her fall asleep, placing another soft kiss upon her lips. He loved the way she felt in his arms, so soft and fragile. It was a side of her that others rarely saw, but he got to see it at times like that and he was glad. A yawn escaped his mouth, and he knew that he needed to leave before he fell asleep…but he decided to wait just a bit longer. He wanted to memorize the moment for as long as he could.


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank you fine and wonderful reviewers for the fuel to keep this sucker going. Here's some drama for you! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reba awoke to a small headache, likely from her drinking the night before, but she also felt a sense of relief. She couldn't say why, but she simply felt lighter than before. She opened her eyes to find Brock holding her close, sleeping.

She jolted upright to look at the clock. It was eight in the morning, and she didn't know what to do. He had never spent the night with her, never made such a large mistake during their affair. She could only imagine what his wife would think when he arrived home. If she didn't think he was cheating before, she certainly would after that.

"Brock, wake up." She shook his shoulder, but he didn't budge. After rolling her eyes she smiled, leaning down to kiss him. After all, there was no point in stressing about something before it was absolutely necessary, she thought. She moved her kiss from his lips, over his cheek, and down to his ear. She bit his earlobe and ran her hand down his chest, her fingernails lightly brushing over his stomach. "Brock…"

"If I wake up then we'll have to talk about me falling asleep here." She laughed, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

"We don't have to talk about it. I'm not the one who has to make the excuse after you leave." He kissed her, running his hands over her bare back beneath the sheets of her bed.

"Well then, we might as well make our mistake worth it." She moved on top of him only to have him roll them over, pinning her to the bed. He immediately began to kiss down her chest, between her breasts and over her stomach. He ran his hands over her hips and followed them back up her body, moving his kiss to her lips once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cheyenne entered her mother's house, worried about her after the way she had acted the night before. She seemed so detached from the real world, and Cheyenne wanted to make certain that she was feeling better. She expected to find Reba sitting on the couch or eating her breakfast, but she didn't find her doing either. So, she ascended the stairs in hopes of finding her mother elsewhere in the house.

After searching through the spare rooms, she finally decided that Reba must have still been in bed. That rarely happened, unless she was sick, so Cheyenne was quiet when she slightly opened the door, not wanting to make any noise incase Reba really was feeling sick. What she found instead shocked her more than she could have comprehended.

There was Reba with sheets draped over her hips, on top of a man, one Cheyenne couldn't identify just yet. His hands ran over her pale back, and his wedding band immediately caught her eye, as if that was the main event. However, it obviously was not the most important thing at the moment.

Reba sat up, running her hands over his chest and moving harder on top of him. She sighed, gripping his stomach muscles in her hands as she continued to move. Cheyenne couldn't take her eyes off the scene until she knew who her mother was with. She felt disgusting for watching, and she knew it was a complete and total invasion of privacy, but her eyes were glued to the scene before her.

The man sat up and wrapped his arms around Reba, holding her tightly to his lap. He kissed her neck, running a hand through her hair, and that was when Cheyenne saw to whom Reba was making love. She held her breath and quietly closed the door, feeling sick to her stomach. She couldn't hear them outside the door so she sat down against the wall across the hallway, nearly falling to the floor in shock.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reba sighed and collapsed atop her lover, who was holding her tightly to his chest. He ran his hands over her back, and she felt all stress leave her body. It was as if he had a magical touch that could cure anything she had to face. She knew it was only an illusion, that she was only overtaken by lust, but that was how it felt, and it was wonderful.

"You should probably get home." Reba's words brought him out of the daze he found while lying in one another's arms. "She'll freak out and come over here."

"That's true." He stood and she watched him dress, already missing the warmth of his skin against hers. "I'll call you later okay."

She stood from the bed, bringing the sheets with her and wrapping them around her chest to cover herself from the light of day. For some reason she felt so close to him at the moment, and she leaned up and kissed him hard upon the mouth. After she pulled away she looked into his eyes, smiling.

"You should go." He leaned down and kissed her, just as she had kissed him a moment before, and she pushed against him to move him towards her bedroom door. They both knew he had to leave, but they also wanted to just forget about the rest of the world and stay together all day.

Their kisses led them to the door, and she wrapped her hand around the knob to open it for him. His hand fought hers for a moment, causing her to laugh into their kiss before she fully opened the door and began pushing him out. The laughter stopped and they jumped apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Cheyenne looked up to them, a serious frown upon her face, and Reba felt as if her heart was about to explode from beating so quickly.

"I think I'm going to need an explanation."


	18. Chapter 18

Reba sat upon the edge of her bed, listening as Brock and Cheyenne argued about the situation. Their daughter had caught them having an affair; it was simple. She didn't know how to explain it, honestly. There was nothing she could say to make it better than it was, and she knew that. So, she only sat there, still wrapped in her sheet, as they argued.

"Please stop." Her own voice startled her, but the others listened to her words. They expectantly looked towards her, and she sighed. "Brock, you need to go home and figure out a lie for your wife. Cheyenne, I want to talk to you alone."

Brock nodded and left, giving her a small wave. The women stayed silent until they heard the front door close, and then Cheyenne's eyes were immediately on her mother's. Reba was still in shock, but she did her best to hide it as she returned her daughter's gaze and waited.

"How could you?"

"Honestly, it's pretty easy." Cheyenne didn't have anything to say to that at first. It surprised her to hear the words since she was expecting an excuse or an apology, but not a complete admittance to her affair. "I'm not going to try making up excuses because you're well aware of what you saw."

"I just don't understand. He's married…to your best friend. It's sick, Mom!"

"Keep your voice down. Don't you think I know how sick it is?" She stood, finding herself feeling like a child looking up while being scolded. "What the hell do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me why? What's going on in your life that makes you think you need to have an affair?"

"You think I'm the one who started all of this?"

"Of course I don't…I just want to know why." Reba sighed, having been asking herself that question for months. She didn't know, but her daughter would never accept that excuse. If she had any chance of saving the situation she would have to speak with sincerity instead of the lies she had been giving everyone for so long.

"Well, he and I got drunk playing cards one night after they were arguing, and he kissed me…it all just happened so fast...and I was so drunk." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. She needed to figure out why she was taking the fate of others into her hands soon. "I told him that we should just forget about it, but it happened again. It's like I can't stop it."

"Do you love him?"

"No, I don't." Cheyenne shook her head, surprised that the one woman who told her she should only have sex with someone if she was in love was doing the exact opposite.

"Then _why_ are you hurting all of us? Why are you hurting Barbra Jean?" Reba turned her head at the sound of his wife's name. They never said it when they were together, never even mentioned her if they didn't have to, and her name made her flinch.

"I can't stop. When we're together I feel like nothing else matters. I'm not doing this to hurt anyone, Cheyenne. I'm doing this so I don't have to feel like I'm going to die of loneliness. For a few days a week he pretends to care for me, and I'm not going to pass up on that feeling."

"Mom, I want to be so mad at you right now, but I just can't." She sat next to her mother at the foot of the bed, putting her arm around her bare shoulders. "I'm so sorry you feel lonely."

"It has nothing to do with you." Cheyenne turned her head to meet her mother's eyes, finding her bitter words to be unnerving. Reba sensed her uneasiness and shrugged. "I'm sorry...for a lot of things, actually."

"You have to stop this before it gets worse. What if she finds out?"

"If? You mean you're not going straight over there after you leave here?"

"No. I should, but I'm not. I'll just pretend I didn't see anything, and I don't know anything."

"I can't ask you to do that to her. She has every right to know."

"I'm doing it for you. And, like you said, it has nothing to do with me. It's none of my business what, or who, you're doing when nobody's looking." Reba met her daughter's eyes, sensing the discomfort in her voice. "I know you'll do the right thing when you're ready."

"I don't know if I will. I'm a really bad person, Cheyenne." Without any control over herself at all she burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. Cheyenne wasted no time in pulling her mother to her chest for comfort, wrapping her arms around her. It was a definite role reversal, but it felt so right at the same time. "This is the worst thing I've ever done, and I don't even have the balls to stop it."

"Mom, you are not the only one in this situation. Technically you aren't even the one doing anything wrong. Dad is the one who is cheating, and you are the innocent bystander." She jolted upright, giving her daughter a look of confusion as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Innocent? She's my best friend, and I'm having an affair with her husband. There is nothing innocent about that." She shook her head, biting her lip at the realization that she had broken another of their rules. She had talked about their situation to another person, and it made her think how stupid their rules were anyways if they only broke them.

"Listen, I'm going to make us lunch, and you take a shower. Then we can talk about this if you want, okay?" She nodded and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"When did you become the one taking care of me instead of the other way around?"

"When I realized that maybe it's time to return the favor."


	19. Chapter 19

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, first off, we are going to be more careful. Brock, we can't just jump at each other any time we feel like it, especially since the kids are home. I'm just thankful Cheyenne wants to keep quiet about what she saw."

"I don't feel okay about this at all." Brock paced back and forth in Reba's kitchen as she made a couple of sandwiches for their lunch. He had come over to discuss the fact that their daughter suddenly knew about their affair, even though that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "I don't even know what she came over for."

"She came over because she's my daughter, and she was worried about me."

"You gave her a reason to worry?" She met his eyes, stopping her task. "You're okay right?"

"Don't pretend you care." She handed him a plate with his sandwich on it before taking a bite of her own, remaining standing at the counter so she didn't have to sit next to him.

"I care very much about you or else we wouldn't be having this conversation." She reached to grab a knife from in front of her plate to cut her sandwich in half when his hand rested upon hers, begging her to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine." She harshly pulled her hand from beneath his, but his heavy grip caused her palm to slide against the blade of the knife, cutting her. "Damn it."

"Here let me help." He rushed around the counter as she moved to the sink to run water over her cut, biting her lip to stop herself from swearing even more harshly at the feeling of the sting. He gently took her wrist in his hand and helped her wash, drying it with a paper towel while pulling her over to the drawer that housed the bandages.

"I can do this myself." He ignored her and placed a bandage over her cut, concealing it before he brought it to his lips, staring deeply into her eyes as he kissed it. "Thanks."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but wouldn't you like someone to talk to sometimes?" She pulled her hand away, frowning.

"I would just like to take a deep breath and ride the wave for a minute. Also, I would like to have one day where I don't feel like the biggest slut in the Houston area. _That_ would be the perfect day. Now, please leave me alone." He gave her a concerned look before he pulled her into a hug.

"Reba, you are not at all a slut. You are a wonderful woman, with wonderful kids and a granddaughter who love you more than anything, and you just happened to get yourself caught up in something crazy, and I know I'm as much to blame for that as you. If you want to stop all of this then we can." She pulled back far enough to look into his eyes, finding sincerity.

"No…I mean, unless you want to stop."

"I know we should, but i don't want to be finished with you yet." She noticed a small smirk upon his lips, telling her he was trying to lighten the moment. Life had simply become so heavy for them all lately, and she thought perhaps she just needed a break.

He leaned down and kissed her, softly and gently. Her stomach fluttered, and she felt like a teenager again, kissing her crush for the first time. It suddenly didn't feel wrong kissing him, someone else's husband, because at the moment he was just Brock. He was her very first love and the only man with whom she had shared a bed, the father of her children and one of her very best friends. She was kissing the man she remembered, and it scared her. She just couldn't fall in love with him.

"Mom, I'm home!" Jake's voice from the family room caused them to jump apart, hearts pounding at the realization that they could have been caught by their youngest child. She hurried around the counter to her sandwich, but she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, as Jake entered the kitchen to greet her. Life was so odd, she thought, but she didn't want to do anything to make it any more normal if she had to live without his kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Reba walked into her living room after work to find the whole family sitting around the coffee table, playing a board game. She smiled as they all greeted her, and Elizabeth ran to her for a hug. She lifted the child into her arms, realizing how heavy she was getting. It was as if every time she saw her she was getting bigger.

"Mom, have a seat. We're waiting for you." Cheyenne smiled, and Reba immediately knew she had been the one to plan their little 'surprise' game night. She nodded and rushed over to sit on the floor next to her daughter, sitting on her knees upon a pillow so her dress wouldn't slide upward.

They spent the whole Friday night playing games together; Pictionary, monopoly, backgammon, and they even played a couple of card games too. Reba looked around the table to see the smiling faces of her family, and then she turned around to see Elizabeth and Henry sleeping on opposite ends of the couch behind her. If only life could be that simple, she thought. Suddenly she felt a hand upon her shoulder, and she turned to find Barbra Jean looking at her.

"Are you okay, Reebs? You haven't been talking much." She nodded and gave a small smile, even though she knew it looked to be forced. "We'll talk later."

"You know, Mrs. H., you have been acting really weird lately. You're quiet." They all chuckled, but she saw Cheyenne and Brock meet one another's eyes. Cheyenne hurriedly spoke up, steering the conversation in a different direction.

"Mom is just upset because her car is acting up again." Reba met her eyes, but nodded in agreement, hoping her family bought it.

"Yeah, it's just got me on edge. Sorry guys." Barbra Jean wrapped her arm around her best friend, pulling her into a hug.

"You silly goose, don't apologize. Now, let's play some poker." Jake groaned and decided he would go to bed, since he didn't really like poker all that much. Kyra had left after backgammon, so they were suddenly down two players. They decided to call it a night after a couple of games of poker, finding it to lack the childlikeness of the last games.

"Well, Reba, why don't I take a look at your car?" Brock's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She nodded and heard him ask his wife if she wouldn't mind taking their son home, since he was asleep, and he would return there once he tried to fix Reba's car.

Van and Cheyenne left as well, taking their daughter with them. Soon Brock was walking out to the driveway, Reba behind him with her keys in her hand. He began to pop the hood of the car, but Reba only rolled her eyes. She looked around to make sure they were alone before she spoke.

"You know as well as I do that my car is fine." He looked around under the hood, fiddling with things.

"Don't you think it's smart to keep up the act incase they're watching?" She rolled her eyes, leaning against the front of the car.

"I don't think anybody gives a shit what we're doing."

"They would if they saw what I plan on doing to you." He chuckled, but she only rolled her eyes.

"You're disgusting." She began to walk away, to where she didn't know, but she was feeling very edgy. She jumped when he slammed the hood of her car, making a loud crash. She turned to face him, an angry look upon her face. "Well if it wasn't broken before…" His hands upon her shoulders stopped her.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but you're starting to piss me off." She only stared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. There was no emotion upon her face simply because she didn't feel anything. She felt blank and empty. "Reba, you're so cold sometimes."

"I know." Her eyes never left his, perhaps challenging him, he didn't know.

"Well, do you want me to go? If you don't feel like…"

"No." Her voice was firm and certain, making him smile a bit. "You've apparently made plans to rock my world, and I'd like to see if it warms me up…you know, since I'm so cold."

"You're mean too." She moved away from him and began to walk towards the house, but she stopped when she realized he wasn't following her.

"Come on." He sighed and followed, unsure of what he was going to be in for once they made it to her bedroom. He had never seen her so cold, so bitter, and it was strange.

"I know what you need." He pressed himself against her back, his lips caressing her ear from behind as soon as they closed the bedroom door.

"A vacation?" He chuckled, reaching around to unbutton her sweater. She tossed the clothing to the floor and she kicked off her shoes as he unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her clad in only her bra and panties. She turned to face him.

"No. I'll show you." He placed a soft kiss to her lips and then another, hearing her breath increase a bit. She bit his lip and deepened the kiss, speeding up as she reached for his belt. He pulled away, holding her wrists in his hands. "I want to be in charge for once."

She nodded, pulling away as her blue eyes searched his for a reason. He removed his own shirt, kicked off his shoes, and tossed his pants into the same pile as her clothes, before he reached behind him and locked the door. He leaned forward once more and kissed her, lightly, before he pulled away and walked her towards the bed. She felt nervous as his eyes stared directly into hers. It was so…personal, and she wasn't prepared for it.

He laid her down, taking off his boxers before sliding atop her body. He immediately kissed her lips, slowly running his hands over her body, her breasts. As she felt his hands wander over her back, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor, she wondered what he was doing. He was moving so slowly that she wasn't sure what his motives were. Surely he was going to bite her or pull her hair or violently flip her over, something less sweet, she wondered. But he didn't…

He kissed down her chest, his tongue gently touching her skin as he kissed down to remove her panties. His lips moved back towards her lips, up her chest and between her breasts. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, placing a hand upon her cheek as he slowly slide into her body. She bit her lower lip as she expected him to begin moving, but he only continued to study her blue eyes.

"Brock, what are you…" He shushed her, placing a kiss upon her lips before running a hand down the side of her body, stopping to caress her hip as he slowly began moving. It felt torturously slow to her, and she sighed at the tenderness he was showing. It was too personal, and she felt so exposed under his gaze because they weren't hiding behind the 'characters' they played when they were together. They had become the Brock and Reba they knew themselves as, and instead of bedding one another for a quick release they were suddenly making love.

She heard herself sigh, and her stomach trembled as goose-bumps formed across her skin at his touch. Under his gentle thrusts she became weak. As he moved a bit faster, his fingertips gently sliding against her flesh, a tear fell down her cheek. He interlaced their fingers and slowly moved their joined hands above her head, pushing their chests closer to one another's.

Her stomach began to swim and flutter and she turned her head to the side so he couldn't see her tears. However, as she began to cry harder, he took her chin in one of his hands, still holding her hand above her head, and he turned her face so their eyes could meet. He kissed her, hoping to stop her tears with tenderness, but the tears only began to fall faster as he moved harder, and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Their orgasms hit them in unison, and he whispered her name in her ear. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as they moved through the waterfalls within their bodies, making her toes curl and his stomach quiver. She held tightly to him as she cried, harder than she would have ever allowed herself in front of another person.

"Honey, why are you crying?" She didn't even question the pet-name, for she was so absorbed in her emotions. She shook her head, turning to look away, but he pulled out and held her close, turning them upon their sides so he could hold her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just thought we could make love like we used to. It's okay." She cried against his chest as he held her close, running his hands over her bare back. She sighed and tried to calm herself down, but she knew she would only cry again once she told him why she had been so edgy lately.

"No, I don't know if it is." When she didn't continue he placed a kiss upon her lips.

"You aren't making sense." She met his eyes, and the words rushed from her lips before she could stop them. She just wanted it out of her head, out of her mind.

"I'm late. Like, really late."

"You're late for…" His question trailed off, and his eyes grew wide. "You're not pregnant…are you?"

"I don't know."

xxxxxxxxxx

Brock and Reba sat next to one another upon the bed while the timer for the pregnancy test ticked next to them, the test left on the vanity in the bathroom. He called his wife and claimed he was going to try to get Reba to talk to him about what was wrong, and she wasn't at all suspicious. It was bothersome how much she trusted them together. Reba had bought a box of pregnancy tests on her way home from work, but hadn't had the chance to take once since there was an impromptu game night awaiting her.

Brock sighed for the hundredth time as he looked over to her, biting her lip in silence and anticipation. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chin, holding her legs tightly against her. She was so nervous that her palms were sweating, and her pajamas felt restricting against her skin. She looked to the timer; three more minutes.

"I thought you were on the pill."

"I am." She rolled her eyes at how it sounded as if he was blaming her. "If you hadn't gotten your vasectomy reversed then we wouldn't have to worry about it."

"Don't make this sound like my fault."

"Then you don't make it sound like mine." A moment of silence, and she sighed. "Look, Brock, we did this to ourselves. If we weren't such bad people then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"What if you are, seriously?"

"Maybe I'm not. I've never forgotten a pill." He rolled his eyes, running his hands over his face. They both knew it was a weak argument since birth control pills weren't always effective, but she needed some reassurance that he wasn't giving her.

"This will ruin our lives, do you know that?"

"Are you kidding? I'm walking on fifty-years-old, Brock. We are grandparents, and this part of our lives is supposed to be over. Yes, I know how much this would ruin everything."

"Would you consider not having it?" Her eyes hurried to meet his, in shock. Was he actually suggesting that she abort the possible pregnancy?

"No." The timer dinged, causing them to jump in surprise. She looked at the instructions, which were lying in front of her, and she met his eyes. "If it's pink, I'm not."

"Listen, no matter what that test says we are going to be fine. We'll take this step by step, and we will not freak out." She nodded and stood from the bed to enter the bathroom, but she stopped at the door. She reached out her hand and he hurriedly stood to take it in his own, and together they entered the bathroom to look at the test. He chuckled.

"You took five of them?"

"I want to be sure." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning to look over her shoulder as they moved to look at the tests. Tears fell from her eyes, and she sighed heavily as all the tests read the same result. "Pink."


	21. Chapter 21

Brock and Reba laid upon the floor in his dental office after she had gone to 'talk to him.' In reality she had rushed to his office on her lunch break and had her way with him, surprising each of them. She sighed and moved her hands down her half-unbuttoned dress to make certain she was covered, since her panties rested where her shoes and jacket lay upon the floor by his desk.

"How do you expect me to go back to work after that?" She laughed, resting the back of her hand upon her forehead as she caught her breath.

"You'll manage. I'm the one who's tired and won't be able to get up, since I did all the work. You just laid there." She loved teasing him, listening to him laugh at her prodding.

"Well you always have fought to wear the pants in the family."

"Except when you're living under my skirt." He laughed once more, nudging her with his elbow.

"You're pretty quick today, Red."

"Yeah, well…" She let her words flow away in a sigh, becoming aware that she would need to leave soon if she wanted to eat at all before going back to work. She just didn't want to go. She was perfectly content with staying by his side all day.

"Why don't we both take half days and defile one another for a couple of hours."

"I don't know."

"Come on, we haven't done that in months." He rolled over on top of her, resting his chest atop hers and looking into her eyes. He pouted his lip and wiggled a bit between her legs. "Please."

"Don't give me that look." He kissed her lips, pulling away with the same puppy-dog-look upon his face. "Brock, do you know how much paperwork I'll have to do later if I don't go back?"

"I'll make it worth it."

"I don't think so." He trailed his finger down her neck, down the center of her breasts, softly tickling her skin as he moved to follow his finger with his lips, down her neck and over her breasts. She bit her lip, trying her hardest to deny him. She really didn't want to be up all night doing paperwork. "I have to go."

"No, we're taking a half day."

"No we aren't." She gasped as his hand roughly reached between her legs and began to caress her, his lips moving over her breasts and down her stomach. His lips touched her thighs, one after the other, and she took a deep breath as she thought he was going to put his mouth on her. Instead, he only blew air against her, causing her to shiver before he pulled away, sliding her dress back over her thighs.

"Well, if you have to go…" She sat up fast, resting upon her elbows, and she scoffed. "Don't give me that look. You don't want paperwork right?"

"You're an ass." He chuckled, but quickly stopped when she sat up and grabbed his open shirt with her hands. "Take off your pants."

xxxxxxxxxx

He kissed her as she buttoned her dress, after they had made love for hours in her bed. She ignored her task and placed her hands upon his cheeks, deepening their kiss to add more sparks to the fire that was constantly burning for him in her stomach. But their son would be home from school soon, and she knew they had a limited amount of time together, so she wanted to make every moment count.

"I knew I could talk you into taking a half day." She rolled her eyes as he chuckled, standing to dress as well.

"Well, your lips did it, but it wasn't the words that got me."

"You have a snappy comeback for everything, don't you?" She smiled and began making the bed, sorting out the sheets and pillows that were scattered about. He buckled his belt and began to help her, smiling at the memories. "Remember how we used to make the bed together every morning?"

"Stop." He rolled his eyes, but he could tell she was thinking the same thing. He finally smiled when she didn't yell at him but continued the conversation. "Besides, it wasn't every morning. It was only when you wanted something."

"Not true. I helped you a lot around the house." She scoffed, tossing the last pillow on the bed. She walked over to her vanity to tidy her hair and makeup as he put on his shoes.

"Oh, Brock, you made a bigger mess around here than all three of the kids put together. But I didn't mind." He smiled, knowing it was probably true. He supposed doing the laundry and drying a dish once in a while wasn't exactly a big help, but she had never once complained. He stood after tying his shoes, walking to stand behind her as she was bent over the vanity.

"You should wear green more often. It suits you well." He placed his hands upon her hips from behind, touching the fabric of her dark green dress. She dropped her tube of lip-gloss to the vanity and stood, turning to face him.

"I've told you before…" He leaned down and kissed her, tasting the lip-gloss she had just applied and muting her recollection of their 'no compliment' rule.

"I know." He touched her cheek and pushed some of her hair out of her face before he began walking towards the bedroom door. He looked back towards her and smiled as he opened the door.

"Brock?" He stopped at the sound of her voice, meeting her blue eyes. "Do you sometimes get the feeling that something bad is going to happen? Like, when we take a half day like this, I feel like we're just asking for trouble."

"Don't be like that." He closed the door and reached to pull her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. "We both know what we're doing is risky, Reba, but if we dwell on it too much then it will eat us alive. Things always work out."

"I just feel really nervous about something all of a sudden. Do you get that way too?" She pulled back and looked into his eyes, her eyebrows drawn together in question.

"I do." He leaned forward and kissed her lips once more, looking deeply into her eyes. "It helps if you think about all the paperwork you're going to have to do since I pulled you away from work." She slapped his shoulder; glad he didn't let them get too serious. She was just feeling paranoid, she supposed.

"Go home. I'm sorry to be so crazy."

"You're not crazy, Reba, you're just a good person. And, at the risk of breaking one of our rules, that's what is so wonderful about you. I don't think now is the time to worry, okay."

"Okay." She nodded and hugged him once more, smiling as she watched him leave. And, just as Jake was entering the front door, Brock walked out the back door, and Reba began her paperwork that would take at least two hours to finish. But, she felt so satisfied that she didn't even mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Reba was helping Barbra Jean clean up her family room while the kids were at school. Van was taking care of her open house for her so she had the day off work, pleasantly enough. She decided to take a much needed girls' day with Barbra Jean, but arrived to her house only to find it to be a complete mess. The blonde was lying upon the couch watching TV, seemingly blind to her surroundings. It reminded her of the way she was when Cheyenne visited a week or so before, and she decided it was her turn to play the role of caregiver.

Reba turned off the television and helped her friend off the couch, telling her to take a shower and get dressed. As her friend was getting ready for their lunch, Reba began cleaning the house a bit. She dusted and cleaned a few windows while picking up some of Henry's toys along the way. Barbra Jean returned downstairs to find her home nearly spotless.

"Reba, you didn't have to clean my house."

"Well, you weren't going to do it." She folded the blanket and tossed it over the back of the couch before turning to her friend. "Do you want to go to lunch?"

"Not really."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. We're going to lunch. Get your purse." She began to walk towards the door to wait, but Barbra Jean's angry voice stopped her.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? I'm going through something right now, and the last thing I want to do is go to lunch where other people can look at me and say 'there's the woman whose husband is screwing around on her.'"

"I just thought that…"

"No, you aren't helping. I just want to be alone." She sat back upon her couch and reached for the remote control. Before she could grab it, Reba took it in her hand and tossed it into the chair so the blonde couldn't reach it. "Reba!"

"You listen to me. The worst thing you can do right now is lie on that couch and let the television rule your life. I know how you must be feeling, but you have to get out of this house. I want my best friend back, so get off your ass and let's go to lunch."

She felt guilty as she spoke, her words sounding unnatural to her ears. She was telling the truth, but her affair pushed to the front of her mind and yelled at her for being such a hypocrite. Could she really be best friends with a woman while she was sleeping with her husband behind her back? Well, even if she shouldn't, she was, and she felt responsible for how depressed Barbra Jean had become. She wanted to take that sadness away.

"You called me your best friend."

"I know."

"We have to take a picture together!" She jumped up from the couch, searching for her cell phone, almost as if she had forgotten she was sad. "Oh, it's dead. Let's use yours."

"I left it at home." The blonde searched for a moment, finding her husband's cell phone upon the coffee table.

"Brock must have left his at home too." She picked up the phone and opened the camera, hurrying to snap a picture of the two of them. "I'll send it to your e-mail later. Now, where are you taking me for lunch?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbra Jean plugged Brock's cell phone into her laptop computer to copy the picture she had taken with her best friend earlier that day. She had been so sad for so long that the admission from her best friend that they were in fact best friends made her feel so light. She was excited to enter a new chapter of their friendship, even though her marriage was falling apart.

She knew she needed to confront her husband. It was the logical thing to do, and it wasn't good for either of them to continue pretending they were fine. But she just couldn't. She was afraid of what life would be if she divorced him, as she knew he would want to do, that she just kept putting it off. Being miserable was worth keeping her marriage, she foolishly thought. Though, she knew she didn't believe that for one second.

The photos popped up on her computer screen. There were a few of Henry, and some of Jake at one of his soccer games, where his team surely lost, but it was sweet to see how he cared for his children by keeping their photographs on his phone. She sighed when there were no photos of her, but thought it was appropriate enough given their current situation.

Suddenly her eyes stopped upon a set of photos that made her blood feel like ice. She saw white sheets and a certain redhead she loved laughing while she tried to push the camera away…and then the last photo. He was kissing her. Not a friendly kiss, but it was a kiss full of passion. It was clear they were naked, for the sheets hid little from her eyes, and she felt as if her whole world had just shattered around her.

Not only was her husband betraying her, her best friend was too. Reality had slapped her hard across the face, and she didn't know what she was going to do next. She couldn't keep quiet after her realization, it wasn't possible. She needed to yell, to scream at someone for ruining her life, and that someone was Reba. Not the husband who was cheating on her, but the woman with whom he was cheating. Perhaps it was an easier solution.

She felt such anger towards the woman who had the nerve to call her "best friend" just hours before her discovery. It made her feel sick to her stomach, but she kept her cool on the outside. She selected the photo of the two friends, smiling together, and then the one of the two lovers, lips pressed tightly in a lustful kiss, and she clicked the print button. She knew exactly how she was going to handle the situation.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi Barbra Jean. What brings you over?" The blonde walked through Reba's kitchen door to find her making cookies, smiling.

"I just wanted to bring you a copy of the picture we took together yesterday. You know, the one after you said I was your best friend." She handed the redhead an enlarged version of their picture and she smiled, setting it upon the counter so she wouldn't get it messy.

"That's a good one." She smiled and handed her a cookie. "Have a seat." Barbra Jean nodded and sat at the island counter, in one of the tall, green chairs.

"Reba, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Will it make me uncomfortable?" Reba smiled and began to move her mess into the sink.

"When was the last time you had sex?" A loud crash occurred as Reba dropped a bowl into the sink, the shock of the question crippling her for a moment. Her eyes darted to the source of the question, wide and nervous.

"What?"

"Come on, just answer me."

"Why?"

"I'm curious." She stood and walked around the counter to face her, standing much taller than she. "Maybe I should have asked like this: When was the last time you had sex with my husband?"

"You're crazy." She tried to walk away, but the blonde ran around the opposite side of the counter, blocking her quick exit strategy.

"It's the perfect cover for an affair isn't it, being the ex-wife." She walked towards her, backing her into the fridge as she spoke. Reba was nervous, her legs shaking and tears building behind her eyes. "You thought I wouldn't find out, didn't you?"

"I…"

"You're good at it too, let me tell you. You've kept your cool every time I talked about his affair. I would have never expected that you were the slut who was leaving teeth marks all over my husband."

"Let me talk."

"You bitch. I can't believe you have the nerve to stand in front of me and call me a friend when you are betraying me almost every night of the week. What's wrong with you?" She was panicking, her heart racing and her mind speeding with thought. The only thing that came to mind was to deny it. She knew if she had to keep her head above water then she needed to deny everything, admit to nothing at all.

"Barbra Jean, where did you come up with this? I would never…"

"Don't even try to lie to me, Reba! You aren't worth it." Their eyes were burning holes into one another's and finally Barbra Jean stepped backwards, preparing to leave. "Look at the other picture I brought."

The blonde left her house, and her legs nearly gave out as she leaned against the counter. Tears immediately fell from her eyes, and her heart pounded against her chest as she moved towards the photo of the two, before things went so wrong. She held it and realized for the first time that there was another photo beneath it as well. Her fear and regret turned into anger when she looked at a photograph of Brock kissing her while they were in her bed, from months before.

She had asked him to delete the photos from his phone, and he had agreed, but it was obvious that he lied to her. Of course he lied, that was his finest talent! She just couldn't believe Barbra Jean had found out about them in such a harsh way. She didn't want it to happen like that, if it even had to happen at all.

She began to pace the floor, finally having gotten the use of her legs to return. She felt so many emotions: sadness, embarrassment, sympathy, but most of all she felt rage. She was so angry at herself, but Brock would be where she decided to take out that rage. If he hadn't kept those photos then Barbra Jean would have never found out…

No, she thought, that wasn't the problem at all. He had kept the photos, so what. If they hadn't been screwing around then there would have been no need to even hide anything of the sort. She hated that she was just as much at fault as he, it made her stomach burn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brock whistled as he entered his home, oblivious to what was going to happen once he was inside. He had been worrying about his family, about everything, for the past months and he was suddenly feeling lighter. His conversation he had with Reba a few days before really seemed to help, even though they didn't really speak about too much. It just felt nice to talk to her, and it helped to know that their affair was hurting her as much as it was hurting him. At least he wasn't alone, he thought, and he hoped she knew she wasn't alone either.

"How are you, honey? Did you have a good day?" Barbra Jean, who was seated upon the couch, looked towards him with a frown upon her face.

"No, I did not have a good day. Here's what you're going to do. You are going to grow a set, go over to Reba's house and tell her you won't be sleeping with her anymore."

"What?" He was stunned, and his legs felt like water at her words. She knew! How did she know? Reba wouldn't have told her, he knew that, and Cheyenne had promised to keep her mouth shut about it too. He couldn't possibly imagine how she knew.

"Your phone."

"What?"

"That's how I found out. You kept pictures of her on your phone." She stood and moved close to him, her eyes narrow and red from tears. "She has an enlarged copy, in case you want to get a better look."

"You talked to her?" He was torn between the two women in his life. He wanted to run over to Reba's house and make certain she was okay, that his wife hadn't pushed her to a nervous breakdown, but he knew his wife deserved an explanation for the pain he had caused her.

"Is that all you can say? Yes, I talked to her, and that bitch lied to my face, the same way you've been lying to me. So, you need to go over there right now and tell her you are finished. Tell her to find someone else's marriage to ruin."

"Barbra Jean, I know you are very angry with us…"

"That's an understatement." She folded her arms, wishing so much that she could just slap him across the face and kick him out. But she did love him, and there was no way she wanted to lose him.

"But, I am the one who started it. I know that doesn't make a difference in the long run, but you and I were fighting, and I got drunk when I spent the night and I kissed her."

"You haven't spent the night there in months…" The realization hit her harder than she thought possible after discovering the affair. "How long?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I will end this, and we will work on our marriage."

"Spare me your lies and answer my question." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had never been prepared for the actual confrontation, and he still didn't know what to say. But he did know that she deserved the truth, especially after all the pain she had to be feeling at the moment.

"Seven months."

"Oh, God." She turned away, feeling a new rush of tears make their way to her eyes. She had no clue it had been that long, nor did she think they could have pulled the wool over her eyes like that. She felt like a fool.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"No. Show me you're sorry by ending it with her." He stared at her back for a moment, wishing it hadn't come to that. He loved his wife…he thought, but he didn't want to end what he had with his ex-wife.

She was so passionate and warm, yet so bitter and cold at times, but he could handle and enjoy every mood or temperature she was. He didn't want to stop seeing her for fear that their relationship would really be over, after so many years. He knew it would be hard to be friends with her after such an ordeal, especially after they argued, which he knew they would. But he had made a commitment to his wife, he knew that, and he was not allowed to let a petite redhead with magic hands pull him away from that. He could _not_ allow himself to fall for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Brock entered Reba's house to find her pacing the living room, which was spotless from her obsessive cleaning. She turned to face him as he closed the door, but didn't move to greet him. She knew what he was there to do, and she didn't feel like hearing his excuses. He stepped close to her, and she shook her head.

"I know why you're here, so you don't have to say it."

"Please let me talk." She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. He noticed briefly that her eyes were narrowed exactly like his wife's were moments before, only she had yet to let any tears fall from her eyes. She was waiting for him.

"Jake will only be gone for an hour or so, so I need you to make it snappy."

"I know it's my fault she found out this way, and it's my fault we have to end this. I really like being with you, Reba, and I hope we can still be friends after all of this passes."

"Do you not see the gravity of this situation? Your wife is traumatized by what we have done, and you're worried about losing my friendship."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I care for my wife, but you've got my head so twisted that I'm thinking about you when I should be thinking about her."

"No, no, no, you can't blame me for your thoughts! You're the one who started this shit!"

"You had every chance to stop it."

"We made rules so we wouldn't get caught! I didn't think…"

"No, Reba, you didn't think! I didn't think! We just let ourselves go!" He stared into her eyes, which were laced with fear and loss of control. "You knew she knew I was having an affair, and you didn't do one thing to stop it. If anything, you fucked me even harder."

"Stop it! You knew too! Don't you _dare_ try to put all of this on me!"

"You're just as bad of a person as I am…and that kills you." She slapped him, hard across the face as she burst into tears. He watched her legs give out as she dropped to the floor, holding her face in her hands as she cried. She just couldn't hold her emotions in any longer. His heart immediately saw how he had treated her, and he felt as if he no longer deserved to live, let alone be in the same room with her. He leaned down to her level on the floor. "Reba, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Go away."

"Please…"

"Go away! Can't you see what is happening around us?" He tried to place his hand upon her shoulder in comfort, but she slapped him away as she avoided eye contact. Her voice reached his ears in a chilling whisper. "Can't you see that I hate you?"

"Let me talk."

"I said I fucking hate you! Get out of my house!" He took her by the shoulders, holding her to look into his eyes as she struggled against him. "Get your hands off me!"

"Reba! I don't want you to hate me because you are the only thing that has kept me going these past months. I don't think I can handle this unless you and I are okay." She sniffled, raising her hands to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry. You know I don't hate you. This is just…really bad. And I know it has to be worse for you, but, Brock, I'm freaking out."

"Listen to me. You need to go upstairs and take a bubble bath, and then you and the kids have a nice supper together. After that, drink a glass of wine and go to bed. I will call you after she goes to sleep, if you want me to." She nodded, her body feeling icy and cold.

"I don't want to kids to know, ever. Will you please make sure that doesn't happen?"

"I'm going to do my best to make sure she doesn't say a word." He leaned down and kissed her, their last kiss they could ever share. She touched his face, lingering a moment before he pulled away. "I'll call you tonight."

"Brock." Her voice stopped him from leaving, and he turned to look at her once more, still sitting upon the floor. "Why did you keep those pictures?" He shrugged, looking at his feet as he scoffed at his answer.

"I never want to forget how beautiful you looked when I wasn't allowed to tell you." Her face turned red, and she turned away. With no more words he left her house for his own.


	25. Chapter 25

She sat at her kitchen table, staring into space as her supper got cold. The kids had already eaten and were in their bedrooms; Kyra was writing music and Jake was likely talking to a girl he liked on the phone. Everything around her was normal, but she felt numb. Her life felt empty and barren, simply because she was friendless at the moment.

Brock had called her the night before to tell her that his wife agreed not to tell anyone, including their children, about their affair. She was so thankful for that, even though it hurt her to think it had ever come to such a situation. Cheyenne entered the kitchen, breaking her thoughts as she sat next to her at the table.

"Mom, Van said you missed your open house this afternoon." Her eyes widened, and she stood to find her planner on the counter, flipping through pages.

"Shit. I thought it was next week." She tossed the planner to the other side of the counter and sighed, covering her face with her hands before sitting in one of the tall island chairs.

"Don't worry, he covered for you."

"He's such a good kid. Tell him thank you for me."

"Why don't you tell him yourself? You'll see him tomorrow at work right?"

"I guess." She blinked heavily, feeling how sleep-deprived she was. She just couldn't sleep knowing that she had caused somebody else's life to crumble.

"I think you need to go to the doctor." She gave her a look of annoyance, but didn't speak as her daughter continued. "You're losing weight, you're paler than usual, I've seen you cry more in the past few weeks than I have my whole life, and you obviously aren't sleeping. Not to mention you've been swearing like a sailor lately. Maybe you need some help."

"You mean like antidepressants?"

"Yes. I want my mom back." Reba ran a hand through her hair, wishing she could go back to whom she used to be too, but there were so many reasons why she had to take a break from that woman. That woman would slap the one she had become.

"She knows, Cheyenne."

"Barbra Jean?"

"Yes. He had taken pictures of me on his phone, and she found them." Cheyenne stood and immediately enveloped her mother in a hug, holding her close for comfort that she obviously needed. "She agreed not to tell anyone, but I feel so terrible about this."

"Have you talked to her since?" She pulled away and met her mother's eyes, concern showing through.

"No, I've only talked to your dad, last night. All of this happened yesterday."

"Well, you shouldn't be alone right now. Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't need an 'I told you so.'"

"I wouldn't say that, Mom. And, I'm going to spend the night with you." She shook her head, looking down at her hands which she realized were shaking.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

xxxxxxxxxx

Brock looked at his wife, sitting at the opposite end of the couch as they watched a game show on the television. It was clear that she wasn't at all interested in what was happening on the screen before them, neither was he. They had forgotten how to spend time with one another after so many months apart, and it felt stressful in the room.

"So, how was your day?" She looked at him, as if she knew he really didn't care.

"I found us a marriage counselor, and I bought milk." He chuckled, hoping she found her answer at least a little but humorous, but she rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Reba would understand why you're laughing, but we both know I can't measure up to her."

"Barbra Jean, that's not fair. Don't you see me here right now, with you? If I wanted to be anywhere else then I would be." That was a lie, and he knew it. He wanted to be with the woman he had called his lover for the past seven months, but he knew that was no longer possible. He felt like a disciplined child, or a puppy being scolded for running away, and he would no longer be let out of his wife's sight.

"Do you even know how much you hurt me?" He was silent, unsure of what to say. She was going to open up to him about their problems, he thought, but he wasn't prepared. "You are the only man I have ever loved, and you ripped my heart out."

"You act like you're better than us."

"How dare you."

"When I was married to Reba, _you_ were the one I was sneaking around with. You've been in her shoes, and I've been here before. I know that's no excuse, but I know what to do differently now, and I want to work on our marriage. I'm so sorry I hurt you, but you have to be willing to work on this too."

"Brock, do you love her?" He felt momentarily crippled, the question being one that he had battled for years.

"Barbra Jean, _I_ love _you_." It sounded strained, but she gave him a small smile, as if she didn't hear how awkward the words sounded coming from his lips. It was then that he pledged to himself that he was finally going to move on from his affair, and he was determined to make his marriage work. He owed it to his wife, and to his son, but he also owed it to Reba. Perhaps it was time to let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reba looked at herself in the mirror before she went to bed. Her makeup-free face showed her how thin and pale she had become, and she shook her head at how far everything had gone. But it was over, she reminded herself. It was time to move on and forget all about her ex-husband. It was time to stop depending on the feelings he gave her and begin depending on herself for anything she needed.

She took the small, light blue pill the doctor had prescribed to her, the antidepressant he said she definitely needed. Cheyenne was right to make her go to the doctor, she thought. Life was going to be different, and she was going to go back to the woman she really was. It was time to move on.


	26. Chapter 26

Christmas passed, the New Year passed, and time was simply marching forward. Kyra had moved in with her boyfriend, much to Reba's dismay, but everything else seemed to be falling back into place. She had barely spoken to Brock, except for the occasional phone call about the kids, and she hadn't once spoken to his wife since their last meeting in her kitchen.

Her life was well again, though. She and Cheyenne were much closer than ever, given the circumstances, and she found a new best friend in her eldest daughter. Also, she and Van were considered the top agents in their real estate firm. There was even going to be a fancy party held for them in a couple of weeks, where they would receive plaques and hefty raises in their salary. Reba was ecstatic…

At least, she thought she was happy. Of course her antidepressants were helping her as they should, but she still felt like there was something missing from her life. She thought the missing piece of the puzzle had to do with being alone when it was time to go to sleep at night.

She had moved past her affair, for the most part, but there was always the fear in the back of her mind that she was going to end up alone. Perhaps she had used her ex-husband to fill the void in her life that held her loneliness, and it worked for a while. But she was convinced that it was time for her to really find someone to care for.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Jake sat next to her upon the couch, where she was folding some laundry. She nodded, and he began their conversation. "Why don't Dad and Barbra Jean come over anymore? You haven't talked to her since before Christmas."

"We just had a disagreement, that's all." She had been dodging the questions from her kids ever since they noticed the absence of the two family members from every supper or get together they had.

"But, you always make up by now. What did she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything wrong, I did. I said something that really hurt her, and she's not quite ready for me to apologize for it."

"What did you say that was so bad? I really miss having them over here, especially Dad. He was over here all the time after I got back from Grandpa and Grandma's this summer." She smiled, placing the last of the folded clothes into her laundry basket. Yes, the past summer was wonderful, and it was one of the most fulfilling summers for being so harsh.

"I miss them too, and someday everything will be back to normal. I can't promise that, but I'm pretty sure."

"What did you say to her?"

"It was just something I said during an argument that I should have kept to myself." He nodded, well aware that she wasn't going to tell him anything about their 'disagreement.'

"Is it okay if I go over to Holly's for supper tonight?"

"Be home by eight, okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brock we are _not_ going to that stupid party." Barbra Jean complained as she slammed the supper plates against the kitchen table in front of him. Van had come over and invited them to his and Reba's ceremony for the plaques they were receiving the next week, and Brock had immediately agreed.

"Yes we are. Honey, Van is a part of our family, and I would like to be there for him when he gets his award. This is a big deal."

"I don't want to have to get all dressed up. That party is formal."

"It's only for one night. It'll be fun to go out. We'll get a babysitter and everything."

"But she is going to be there." He nodded, well aware that was her reason for not wanting to go in the first place. It was silent for a moment as he weighed his words. They had been working through the issue of his affair, and he didn't want to say something that would make them backtrack through all of their progress. It was a delicate conversation every time they spoke about Reba.

"It's been over between us for a while."

"I don't want to see her face."

"Our marriage counselor said we had to face the problem instead of just working around it. Let's see if we can take that step." She shook her head as she sat in her chair, sighing.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that." He placed his hand over hers, hoping to show her some support. His touch felt awkward so she shook it off, folding her hands in her lap.

"She knows what it's like to be on your side of the fence, and you know what it's like to be on her side. Don't you think you could find some common ground?" She missed her best friend, it was obvious, but she was still so angry. She knew she had done the same thing, but they hadn't been friends then, and it was simply a different situation. It was difficult to get the idea of Reba in her husband's arms out of her mind.

"I guess we'll have to see at the party."


	27. Chapter 27

Reba and Van smiled as they were rewarded their plaques, and he wrapped an arm around her as they walked off the stage. He was wearing a suit and tie, and she was in a knee-length, dark purple dress, her hair flowing in curls past her shoulders.

Brock's breath got caught in his throat when he first saw her, smiling and drinking a glass of champagne. She had gained a bit of weight back and her hair was considerably longer than it was the last time he saw her in person. He hoped to get a chance to talk to her, but he was also nervous, especially for his wife who was shaking a bit. She had been voicing her fears the whole car ride to the establishment.

Cheyenne smiled and walked over to her mother while her husband schmoozed with some of the businessmen who were looking for a realtor. She took her hand and leaned close to have a more intimate conversation. She wanted to prepare her heart for when she happened to see Brock and Barbra Jean, since she had no idea they were even invited.

"Dad and Barbra Jean are going to share our table during the dinner."

"What?" Her eyes were large, and she felt her heart jump. "What the hell are they doing here?" She looked around the room to try finding them, but had no luck. Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she quickly finished off her glass of champagne.

"Van invited them."

"That idiot!"

"He doesn't know he did anything wrong. Look, maybe it's time to face this thing."

"I don't want to face it tonight. I want to be happy right now."

"I know you do, but this is happening either way. How about we go sit down and get ready for dinner?" She nodded and followed her daughter to the table, where she found Van to be already seated, alongside Brock and Barbra Jean. His eyes met hers, and she felt as if her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She gave him a small nod, and he returned it, and they understood everything. Barbra Jean still wouldn't meet her eyes, and she didn't expect her to.

Conversation began to pick up, mostly between Van and Cheyenne, since nobody else felt comfortable enough to speak. As supper continued, Reba kept her eyes on her food and drank a bit more than she should have, simply because she was trying not to think back to her moments in Brock's arms, when they kissed and held tight to one another.

She could feel him watching her and she looked up to meet his eyes, well aware that they were both thinking about the same things. Suddenly Van grabbed Brock's shoulder and led him to one of his clients who happened to be looking to find a partner in his dental practice, leaving the three women alone. The silence was broken by Cheyenne, who thankfully had a knack for talking.

"So, Barbra Jean, how's Henry?" Cheyenne knew she would have to be the one to lead the conversation while the men were gone, given the circumstances. She could've slapped Van for running off like that, if only he knew.

"Fine, thank you. How's Elizabeth?"

"She's great. I think she's going to start taking ballet." She nodded, smiling a fake smile before turning back to her food. Then, another long moment of silence…"Okay, this is really awkward."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Reba stood from her chair, hoping to make a quick escape from the table. She met Barbra Jean's eyes for the first time all night. "Don't worry; you don't have to hear my excuses."

She walked to the bathroom, but honestly didn't have to go at all. Instead, she took the moment to walk into a room that wasn't being used for their occasion, and she took a deep breath. Finally, she was able to breathe without feeling like everyone knew what she had done. The feeling that had gone away for so long had quickly resurfaced when she met his eyes, and it created a whole new spark of anxiety within her stomach.

"Reba?" She turned to see Brock sliding through the half-opened door, closing it behind him before he walked closer to her. He looked good, she had to admit, and it was comforting that he looked as worried about everything as she was.

"Hi." Silence echoed through the large room, and she looked down to her feet as he came closer, stopping at a reasonable distance from her body. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"No. It's awkward as hell." She chuckled, meeting his eyes as he returned the smile. He always was good at making her laugh.

"I know. I think if your wife got me alone she would wrap her hands around my throat."

"I think you're right." She smiled, placing her hands upon her hips and standing tall to show her strength, even though she was melting under his gaze. It had just been so long since she had seen him, months even though he lived three houses down the street. "Your hair is longer."

"Yes."

"It reminds me of when we were in college. I like it."

"Thank you." He stepped closer, but not too close. There was still an issue of personal space between them, since they had violated it so many times in the past. She scoffed, looking up towards the ceiling for a moment. "Small-talk is ridiculous." They shared a chuckle, breaking down a bit more of the tension between them.

"Reba, I've missed you."

"Don't." She held up her hand, stopping him before he even started. "If anyone heard you…"

"You mean my wife? She's on my ass so much now that it's unnatural. But I have something I want to say to you." He took her hand in his, causing her to break out into a cold sweat, her breathing becoming heavier. "I'm sorry for what I put you through."

"I was there too. I don't blame you for anything."

"I do. I blame myself for all of this because I should have known better than to come to you with all of my problems like that, but you were my best friend. It gets really confusing sometimes when men and women are just friends, you know."

"Especially after being married for twenty years. I understand." He nodded, looking deeply into her eyes. How he wished he could take her into his arms and kiss her again.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I want to be friends with you again, if you'll let me."

"I would love that, but I don't think it's possible anymore. We need to move on and forget about each other, like we should have done seven years ago." He shook his head, placing a hand upon her cheek. She thought he was going to kiss her, and she wondered what she would do if he did. There was no chance she would have pulled away, and she knew that.

"I am never going to be able to forget about you, and you're crazy to think either of us will ever move on."

"I know…but we have to try." He nodded and leaned forward slowly to pull her into a tight embrace, after faint hesitation she accepted and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was gentle and so needed, but they pulled away before it could lead to anything else. It was neither the time nor the place to act on impulse. "I'll talk to you later, Mr. Hart." She held out her hand for him to shake, and he gave her a small smile.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again, Mrs. Hart." And with the shaking of their hands, they decided that was the last time they could speak as friends. Their relationship couldn't work unless she was in his arms, and that was not where she belonged.


	28. Chapter 28

Reba walked to her front door to answer the knock she had heard. It was rare than anyone knocked on her door instead of simply walking in, so she was very curious about who it could have been. She opened the door to find Barbra Jean on the other side, standing on her porch. In her shock she dropped the file folder she was holding on the ground, sending papers out of it.

She hurried to bend down, picking up the papers as the blonde watched from above. Her heart was pounding, but she knew Barbra Jean was just as nervous. For a fleeting moment she wondered if her neighbor had carried a gun over to her house, but she shook her head at the ridiculous idea. After a deep breath she stood to her full height and met her guest's eyes.

"Hello."

"Can I talk to you?"

"When you say 'talk' you don't mean 'murder,' right?" She smiled, thankfully she smiled, and Reba knew that at least her sense of humor hadn't changed.

"Scouts honor." The redhead moved aside before closing the door, and they walked to the couch to sit. She awaited the blonde's speech, since she was certain she had one, but it took her a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Last week when we were at that dinner for you and Van, I saw the way he looked at you. It was the same way he always looks at you, like you are the only person in the room." She wanted to interrupt, but she stopped. It took a lot of courage to visit your husband's lover, or ex-lover, and she didn't want to disrupt her train of thought with what would surely lead to an argument. "I think that's when I fully realized that I can never compete with you."

"No. Barbra Jean, he loves you."

"That must be why he came to your bed." She blushed, uncomfortable about speaking of their encounters. "And, I know he loves _you_."

"No. We're over, and I am so sorry we even began."

"Knowing you the way I do, I know how sorry you are. And on some level I think I've already forgiven you for a lot of what happened. My therapist helped me see that you weren't doing this _to_ me; it was just something that happened between the two of you. I think I almost understand that, because I did the same thing when you and Brock were married."

"But this wasn't the same thing. You were my best friend, and I took advantage of that in the worst possible way. I truly am sorry for all of the pain I caused you." She felt tears in her throat, but she didn't release them. There was a time and place for crying, and she refused to do so when they were finally finding some sort of closure.

"I'm going to tell you something that is very personal, but I want you to hear it. Last night was the first time he and I made love in months, and that son of a bitch whispered your name, right into my ear. I don't think he noticed, mostly because he had his eyes closed the whole time, but it made me realize that I will never be good enough for him. Whether it's as a mother, or a wife, or even in bed, I'm not you."

"Nobody is asking you to be anybody other than yourself. You are a kind hearted person, and a wonderful mother. If he can't see how wonderful you are then he deserves to be slapped." She smiled, but Reba was seriously angry, even humiliated that her name was brought into their marriage bed.

"I appreciate that, I really do, but this is why I've decided to take a job in San Antonio…and I'm moving there without Brock."

"What? No, you can't just give up on your marriage. He made a mistake…"

"It was a seven month long mistake, Reba. Even you know that is too long to justify as a minor detour in our marriage. I know he doesn't love me, I can feel it, and I am miserable. I just want to leave."

"That's called running away. Why don't you try to stick it out for a couple more months? I'm sure you two will…"

"No. I've made my decision, and I'm giving him the papers tonight after we eat supper as a family. Then I am leaving for San Antonio in two days." She was disgusted at the idea, mostly with herself. If she had controlled herself and stayed away from a married man then they wouldn't even be in that situation. "You know what's funny? I was more worried about telling you than I am about my own husband."

"That's a terrible joke." The blonde chuckled a little, probably for the first time in a long while, but Reba still couldn't find the humor. She just felt so guilty for everything. "Maybe I should be the one to leave."

"We both know you don't want that. But, _I_ want to go. I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life, and I know we all need to move forward." She stood and walked to the door, indicating that she had said her peace. She had made her decision, and she was leaving them all behind.

"Will you still call me?" Reba followed, realizing how much she was going to miss the woman with whom she had spent years of her life forgiving and learning to love. "I mean, I really do miss you Barbra Jean."

"I miss you too, and I will call you when I feel ready." She began to leave once more, but stopped, turning to face her. "There is one thing you can do for me to make all of this a whole lot easier to put behind us. I want you to go to Brock, and I don't want you to ever let him go. We've both made the mistake of loving him, but I've fallen out of love. You haven't, and you deserve to be happy."

"I don't want him."

"Maybe you think you don't, but I've never heard you say you don't love him."

"I…" She knew she couldn't say she didn't love him because, no matter how much pain he had put her through, she did love him very much. She just didn't think anybody else could see it. After months of soul searching she finally realized how she felt.

"Please, take this chance. He knows what he lost when he lost you, and I'm going to get out of the way. Now, I'll take that as your promise to at least try to make it work with him, and I'll call you later."

She stopped herself from leaving once more and walked closer to the redhead, pulling her into a hug, which was immediately reciprocated. And, as she walked away, Reba knew she had a lot of things to think about. There should have been a million emotions running through her head, but all she felt was a sense of relief. Whether it was relief that she was almost forgiven for her actions or because she had the permission to love her ex-husband again, she wasn't sure. It suddenly felt like she was able to breathe.


	29. Chapter 29

Reba was seated upon her couch, watching a film with Jake when Brock walked through the door, without even knocking. It was just like it all used to be, except she knew it was completely different. Jake rushed from her side to give his father a high five, talking about something crazy that happened when he was at his girlfriend's house eating supper with her parents.

Brock smiled at her, but continued talking with his son until it was time for him to go to bed. He had school the next day, and he still had some homework to finish. Brock didn't move closer to Reba after their son disappeared up the stairs, but she looked his way to meet his eyes. He shrugged, smiling a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a talk with Barbra Jean after supper, and apparently she's leaving me and going to work in San Antonio in two days." She nodded, and he walked closer, but he didn't sit in the chair as she expected. "But, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I did." She stood as well, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you okay?"

"Is it wrong that I think I am?" She shook her head, knowing exactly what he meant. She felt the same way, when she should have been feeling so guilty. "I came over here to ask what you think about all of this."

"Honestly, I think she's crazy, but that _is_ Barbra Jean. I tried to talk her out of leaving, but she wouldn't listen to me. No surprise there." She sighed, looking deeper into his eyes.

"She told me that I'm in love with you and you're in love with me. She said she would never forgive me if I didn't try to get you back."

"She told me the same thing…but I don't know about that." He nodded, and she knew he understood. He had just signed the divorce papers, and he knew that he needed to clear his head before jumping into another relationship…but it was Reba. He knew how he felt about her, and he knew that if he ever 'jumped' for anyone it would be her.

"I feel the same way. It seems a little weird."

"It's more than a little weird, it's crazy. I just don't know." He surprised her by leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers, so softly that it was almost like they didn't even touch at all.

"I just wanted to see what you thought."

"Brock, I think we can be friends again. If we were more than that right now it would only confuse things." He nodded, but she wanted to be certain _he_ wasn't confused by her words. She didn't want him to think she was saying she wanted to be with him, even if she did. "Plus, we used each other for sex for seven months. I doubt we would work any other way."

"Right. I mean, we didn't work the first time."

"Exactly." They nodded, but she didn't believe her words at all. She knew they would have worked out just fine if he hadn't made the decision to cheat, and he knew it too.

"You're scared." She met his eyes in question, clearly uncertain about what he was speaking. "You're afraid to be with me again aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid to be with you, but I am afraid of doing it the wrong way. We put ourselves through hell sneaking around like we did, and I have a prescription right now to prove it. We're friends until after your divorce is final, and then _maybe_ we'll see where we stand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Barbra Jean left for San Antonio this morning." Cheyenne looked at her mother over her cup of coffee, trying to gage her feelings about the news.

"Have you talked to her since she told you?"

"No, but she said she'd call me when she was ready. You didn't talk to her did you?" She shook her head, taking a bite out of a cookie that her mother had baked the night before. "You know what else she said? She said that she wanted your dad and me to be together."

"Seriously?" Cheyenne's eyes were huge, widened in shock. Reba nodded, wondering what kind of emotion either of them should be showing. "So, do you even want to be with him?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess I did after we got divorced, but then I kind of pushed all of that away." She shrugged; glad she had her daughter to talk to about her dilemma. "But after all of this is over, I don't know what to think. I guess falling in love is the only rule we didn't break."

"You guys had rules?" She nodded and Cheyenne laughed, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "You know the more I learn about this whole affair the more I realize that you were the brains of it."

"I was not! How can you say that?"

"Face it, Mom. There were set rules, which I'm sure you came up with, you were the one always stressing about hiding it; I think Dad wanted it out in the open. He never acted too worried about getting caught when I talked to him about it."

"Oh God." Her stomach hurt a bit at the words. If she had to think, she was the one who had initiated their second encounter, and she did list off rules for them to follow. Was she the one who had insisted upon lying to his wife? Perhaps she was to blame for all of the pain they had caused everyone.

"It's over, don't freak out now."

"All of this is my fault. I tore their marriage apart, their family." Cheyenne rolled her eyes, mentally scolding herself for sharing her thoughts.

"No you didn't, at least not by yourself. He was the one cheating on her. If their marriage wasn't in trouble in the first place then he wouldn't have even come over here. It is both of your faults."

"Tell me the truth, Cheyenne. Am I responsible for their divorce?"

"No. They are responsible for it. You are just the one who got caught in the middle…and stayed there for a minute." Reba rolled her eyes, seeing some humor in her daughter's words at least. "Listen, Mom, you are a good person, and I know that eventually you will see that this wasn't your fault."

"Thank you."

"And, to add my final opinion, I think you should give it another try with him. He helps you take that giant stick out of your butt and you help him act like an adult. You balance each other, you know?" She took another sip of her coffee and placed the cup upon the table. "Besides, I want the new baby to know its grandparents as a couple."

"I don't know. I just think…" She met her daughter's eyes, shock overtaking her features. "New baby? You're pregnant?"

"I'm only one month along, but yes."

"Oh, Cheyenne!" She leaned forward and pulled her daughter into a hug, placing her hand upon her still flat stomach. "I can't believe this. When did you decide all of this?"

"Well, Van and I were talking about how quickly Elizabeth is growing up, and I said something about her getting a puppy or something, and Van said 'why don't we have a baby instead?'"

"This is wonderful." She moved her hand around her daughter's stomach, who only laughed.

"Well you can't feel it yet."

"I know that silly." She looked into her daughter's face, seeing the way her eyes sparkled. "I also know it's a boy."

"How do you know that?"

"I can just tell. Your eyes say it." Cheyenne laughed, pushing her mother's hand away from her stomach.

"You're so weird, Mom."

"Hey, you just wait and see."


	30. Chapter 30

Reba jolted awake from her nap on the couch as Kyra slammed the front door behind her. She tossed a couple of bags on the floor, kicking them and shoving her hard guitar case to the floor next to the bags. She met her mother's eyes with anger, and Reba automatically sat up straight with concern in her eyes.

"Mom, can I move back home?"

"Of course you can." Kyra crossed her arms over her chest, and she tried her hardest to hold back tears, but it didn't work. She began to cry, and Reba rushed off the couch to tightly pull her into her arms. "Kyra, honey, what happened?"

"I just…I just want to move back home." She held her mother close, finding comfort like she did when she was a child. Reba could tell it was something horrible because her youngest daughter never let anyone see her cry; it was something they had in common. Kyra pulled away, wiping her cheeks with her long sleeves. "I'm going to unpack."

"Okay." Reba watched as her daughter walked upstairs with her bags, hurrying to get out of sight. She didn't know what to do. Half of her wanted to give Kyra time to sort everything out in her head, but the other half wanted to rush to her baby's side and hold her while she listened to what happened to make her leave her apartment and her boyfriend.

She walked into the kitchen and began warming up some macaroni and cheese she had left from the night before, and she got a can of soda from the refrigerator. After taking a deep breath she walked upstairs with her daughter's snack. She knew that macaroni and cheese was her favorite so she hoped it would help her with the decision to talk. Kyra opened the bedroom door at her mother's knock, immediately inviting her inside. She sat the food and soda upon her daughter's desk and began helping her hand some clothes in the closet.

"You don't have to help if you don't want."

"I want to." They hung a few more shirts in silence before Reba couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Would you like to talk about what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"I'm your mother, and I know you well enough to see that something obviously _did_ happen." Kyra backed away, taking a sip of her soda as she sat upon her bed. Reba continued hanging shirts, certain that her daughter wouldn't speak if she tried to rush her words.

"You know every decision I make I wonder what you would do in my situation. I always try to make decisions I know you would make because you're the smartest person I know, but, Mom, I did something really stupid, and I know you're going to be disappointed in me when I tell you." Reba felt tears in her eyes, but she pushed them away as she moved to sit next to her daughter on her bed.

"Honey, everybody makes mistakes."

"I rushed into moving in with Drew, and it turns out he is one of the worst people I've ever met."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to…well, I wouldn't…" Reba could see how hard it was for her to speak so she put an arm around her shoulders for comfort. "He wanted me to have sex with him, and I said no, and he didn't like that."

"Kyra, he didn't…force you to…"

"No." Tears began to fall from her eyes once more. "But only because I got away."

"Oh God." She pulled her daughter close to her chest, running her fingers through her hair. She tried to make her voice sound strong, but she couldn't stop herself from crying along with Kyra. "I'm going to have to ask you to tell me what he did."

"This morning I was getting ready to leave for band practice." She cleared her voice and sniffled, trying to make certain her words came out strong enough. "He said he was tired of me making him wait, and I said I think it's important to wait until marriage to have sex, and he freaked. He wouldn't get off of me, Mom, but I punched him and I ran. I came back and got my things when he was at work."

"I'm going to kill that boy." Reba stood and began towards the door, her anger boiling over. Her blood felt hot and her heart was pounding, but Kyra's hand grasping hers made her stop as she pulled her back.

"No, please don't go over there!"

"I am not letting him get away with this, Kyra."

"It won't make a difference now." Their blue eyes stared into one another, and Kyra sighed. "Will you just hold me for now? Please?" Reba immediately began to cry again, pulling her daughter close for another hug.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brock entered Reba's house, finding Jake doing his homework in front of the television. They talked for a moment, about school and such, before Jake directed him upstairs to Kyra's room. He had come home after hanging out with his friends to find that his mother and sister were putting clothes away, and he didn't feel like disturbing them.

Brock, curious about the series of events that led to his daughter moving back home, ascended the stairs to find his ex-wife. He looked into Kyra's room to find the two redheads asleep on the single bed, his daughter wrapped in Reba's tight, motherly embrace. It was obvious that something bad had happened, especially since he could see mascara smeared beneath both of their eyes.

He walked forward and touched Reba's arm, causing her to jolt awake and meet his eyes. He shrugged and nodded towards Kyra, silently questioning why she was suddenly there. Reba removed herself from the young girl's embrace and covered her with a blanket before she and Brock walked into the hallway outside the room.

"Is she okay?" Brock was very concerned, and it showed through his eyes.

"She's fine. They had an argument, and she decided to come home."

"Did he try something with her? Do I need to kill him?" She smiled, trying to ease his mind.

"No." She decided to lie to him. Kyra didn't ask her to keep it a secret, but she didn't want to be the one to tell anyone else about what had happened. It wasn't her place, and she thought they should keep it between mother and daughter until Kyra wanted to speak out. Even though the circumstances weren't good at all, she was glad to have her daughter back home.


	31. Chapter 31

The family sat at Reba's kitchen table, eating supper together as a whole, without Barbra Jean and Henry of course. They were all sad that the two members were missing; having moved to San Antonio over a week before, but Cheyenne's pregnancy brought some light to the situation. Van looked at Kyra, feeling curious all of a sudden.

"So, Kyra, why did you move back home? Couldn't handle living on your own?" Anger showed over Kyra's face, and Reba knew that she would need to protect her daughter if necessary. She didn't want her to feel embarrassed or unhappy while they were all enjoying one another's company.

"You would know a lot about that since you depended on Mom until…how old are you?"

"Okay, enough you two." Brock's voice surprised them all. He was never the one to stop an argument before it began; he always left that task to Reba. It was nice, if she had to think. Jake took over the conversation, leading it away from Kyra. He knew she was going through something, and he felt that he should give her time before he began to make jokes about her moving home so soon as well.

As everyone spoke Reba smiled and listened, sipping the red wine she was drinking with dinner. Suddenly she jumped as she felt Brock's hand upon her knee, since he was seated next to her. Her wide eyes looked around the table to make certain nobody else could see what was happening before she firmly grasped his hand and pushed it away. She risked a look toward him to find a smile upon his lips. He obviously thought it was funny to see her jump, but she did not want him touching her until his divorce was final, and especially not around their kids. And even if he was single, she still wasn't sure if she even wanted to go down that road again.

Brock kept his hands to himself for the duration of dinner, and surprisingly offered to help his ex-wife clean up the dishes as the others went to the other room to pick out a movie to watch. She began washing some dishes that wouldn't fit in the dishwasher and he began to dry. Suddenly she felt his pelvis press against her backside, stalling the motion of her hands, as he reached in front of her and grabbed a dry towel from the counter.

"Brock, what are you doing?" He leaned his lips to her ear, whispering so softly.

"I'm just getting a towel." She sighed when he backed away, returning to drying the dishes. He knew what he was doing, and she didn't appreciate his advances. He was trying to turn her on, well aware of how long it had been since she had been touched by a man, by him. "So, how have you been? Are things alright around here?"

"Stop making small-talk, Brock. You know I hate when you do that."

"I'm sorry. Would you rather I did this?" He leaned over and kissed her, square on the mouth. She gasped and pushed him away, her soapy hands pushing water all over his shoulders.

"What are you thinking?" Her words were whispered, but still harsh. He couldn't help but laugh, especially since his shirt was soaked with dishwater.

"I'm thinking you just got water all over me." She scowled and reached her hands in the water, splashing him worse than before. He was fast to reach into the sink as well, splashing water onto her shirt.

"Brock!"

"Reba!" She glared at him as he mocked her, clearly frustrated that he found it all humorous. She didn't want to get along with him too well until his divorce was final, and he didn't even seem to want to respect that. She looked around and finally reached her hand into the leftover mashed potatoes, smearing it all over his face. "Now, you're asking for it."

"No." She tried to run away, but he caught her around the waist, reaching his hand into the strawberry pie that was on the counter and wiping it over her face. She squealed and they began covering one another with food, finally laughing at their own silliness.

"Mom? Dad?" Jake's voice caused them to stop and pull away from one another, since they were basically wrapped in one another's arms as they 'fought.' They turned to find everyone staring at them, and Cheyenne hiding a smile.

"Hi, guys. You're mom and I were just…um."

"Having a food fight without us?" Jake's words made them laugh, and Reba smeared the last of the food she had in her hand down the front of Brock's shirt, finishing the fight.

"Y'all go and watch the movie while we clean up in here, okay?"

"Mom, you never get to watch the movies with us." Jake had a point, she thought. She always had something else to do instead of watch movies with them. There was always something else to keep her busy, and she hadn't realized it until his words hit her.

"How about this: I'll go and take a shower and your dad will go home and take a shower, and you clean up the kitchen. Then we'll all go to the movies together. Does that sound okay?" She should've known it would.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brock and Reba sat together on her front porch swing as Van drove his family home. Jake and Kyra had gone to their own rooms a while before, he to sleep and she to write music with the stereo blaring. It had been a bittersweet night, and Reba imagined that was what it would have been like if she and Brock were still married. It all felt so perfect, and that scared her.

"That movie was a good idea, Reba."

"I think so too. Thanks for paying. I know how cheap you are, so that must have hurt." He nudged her with his elbow, chuckling at her prodding.

"You know, this may sound strange, but I think tonight is what it would have been like if…never mind."

"No, say it."

"No. I don't want to make you angry with me." She rolled her eyes, placing a hand upon his.

"If we had never divorced?" He looked down to their conjoined hands as she finished his previous thought.

"Yes."

"Brock, I didn't appreciate that kiss earlier."

"I'm sorry. You just looked so cute and nervous." He chuckled, moving his hand so that he could interlace their fingers. It surprised him when she didn't move her hand, allowing them to sit next to one another as if they were a couple.

"The kids were in the next room."

"We've done worse with the kids in the next room."

"Until you're divorce is final, I don't want it to happen again."

"You mean you don't want it to happen again unless you initiate it?" She rolled her eyes, looking into his. He was serious so she thought she shouldn't make a joke, and he continued speaking. "It's like nothing can be spontaneous between us unless we're having an affair. You're so controlling."

"You act like I've never heard that before. But one of us has to be the adult sometimes, and it obviously won't ever be you."

"Reba, I love you…and I'm not going to let your bitchy attitude stop me from making sure you know that." Her heart was pounding within her chest at his words. He honestly told her he loved her, and it came at a time when she wasn't ready to hear it. It felt like he just tossed it on her, and it was frightening. It didn't even matter how rude he was after he said it, the only words she heard were his words of love.

"Of course I know that; like it's some sort of secret or something. Brock, I just don't want to go through this right now." Her words were harsh, and she knew they sounded so, but she didn't want him to continue saying things she wasn't ready to hear.

"How about this: I go home, and you can come to me whenever you think you're ready to love me back. But I'm not going to wait forever." He stood from the bench. He was going to leave? She was suddenly angry, and she stood to walk down the stairs to follow him.

"You dick!" He stopped, turning to face her while looking for an explanation for her harsh words. He almost wanted to laugh. "_You're_ not going to wait forever for _me_? What a joke!"

"I'm tired of waiting, Reba! I want you! I don't want to wait for something that we know is going to happen just so you can feel okay about being with me. We had an affair for the greater part of last year. I honestly don't see why this is worse."

"You are so frustrating, do you know that?" He began walking towards his house down the sidewalk, and she was quick on his heels. "Why do you have to rush things when we should be taking a deep breath right now?"

"I'm not rushing things. I just don't want to waste time apart when we could be together." She sighed in frustration, running her hands through her hair as they reached his front porch, having walked very quickly behind him. He suddenly stopped, facing her as she nearly ran into him. "Reba, do you even want to be with me?"

"Of course I do."

"Why?" She bit her lip, grasping for words. Apparently she was taking too long for him. "I'm going to bed." He began to walk away, but she grabbed his arm to stop him from moving.

"No, wait." He crossed his arms and waited, looking into her eyes. "I just…I don't know why I want you, but I do. You hurt my feelings every chance you get, and you've put me through hell in the past. But the thing is, you aren't afraid to hurt my feelings. You aren't afraid to tell me exactly how childish I'm acting or when I need to cool down. There are so many reasons why I shouldn't want you, but I love you, okay. And I will never love another person as much as I love you."

"Reba…" She shook her head, wiping a few tears from her cheeks. She didn't think saying how she felt would make her feel so emotional, but it did.

"I'm going home." She turned to walk away, but he took the initiative to take her hand in his.

"Wouldn't you rather stay?"

"I would…but we need to wait." He nodded, finally aware that she was not giving in to his request. He just missed holding her in his arms. She smiled at him and surprised him when she leaned up and placed a gentle yet deep kiss to his lips, squeezing his hand with her own before pulling away and going home, alone.


	32. Chapter 32

"Reba, we're going to dinner tonight." Brock entered Reba's kitchen, finding her and the kids eating lunch together. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth, meeting his eyes.

"We are? I don't remember agreeing to that." He walked closer and handed her an envelope, smiling as he greeted the kids. She opened the envelope to find his final divorce papers staring straight at her. Her heart beat faster, and she looked up to meet his eyes once more. "Well, what time are you picking me up?"

"Seven. And wear a dress." He smiled and took the papers as he rushed out the door, apparently only coming over for that one reason.

"Mom, are you going on a date with Dad?" Jake's eyebrows were drawn together as he looked at her, his expression confusing her. She couldn't exactly tell what he was thinking.

"I guess I am."

"Are you getting back together?"

"I don't know. Would you hate it if we did?" He shrugged, thinking for a moment. She didn't want to talk to her kids about them just yet, but she figured she might as well finish the conversation. There was no point in being dishonest with them.

"I guess it'd be fine. As long as I don't have to hear you sweet talk each other. That's just gross." She laughed as he took his plate to the sink and went outside to play basketball with their neighbor. At least that was easy enough, she thought. Though she knew he wouldn't be the one she needed to convince. Kyra looked at her, trying to form words to say.

"How would you feel?"

"I've known for a while. I guess I'm okay with it now." Reba nodded, but stopped to think about the words her daughter said.

"Wait, what do you mean you've known for a while?"

"The walls in this house aren't sound proof, Mom." Her cheeks turned bright red, and she hurriedly covered her face and looked away.

"Oh, God."

"Don't freak, I only heard once. But, believe me, that was enough." She chuckled as her mother covered her face in embarrassment, and she took her plate to the sink as well. "And we don't have to talk about it, please. I got all the information I needed when I told Cheyenne what I heard."

"Kyra, I am so sorry." She couldn't even look at her daughter, for being so embarrassed about being heard at her weakest, but also for the fact that she knew about her affair.

"You don't have to be. I promise all any of us want is for you to be happy. Maybe you didn't go about it the right way before, but, like you said when I moved back home, we all make mistakes. Though I do wish Barbra Jean was still around, but we text a lot."

"You aren't even upset?" She risked a look towards her daughter, feeling nervous. It obviously showed on her face because Kyra walked over to her and smiled. She didn't want to dwell on past events any more than her mother did.

"No. Now, you should go figure out what you're wearing tonight, because only God can help you if Cheyenne finds out and decides she needs to help."

xxxxxxxxxx

Reba smiled as Brock held her hand while they walked into the restaurant. It was nice to walk with him like that, she thought, without fear of anyone looking at them as if they were wrong, because, for the first time in a long time, everything felt so right. It was as if they had taken a deep breath and started anew.

He pulled out her chair and ordered for her before she even had the chance to speak, and she had to admit she liked that. It was nice to see that all the things he remembered about her were so fresh in his mind. She took a sip of her wine and smiled when his hand reached for hers across the table, running his thumb over her knuckles.

He complimented her during dinner, and he wouldn't even let her look at the bill before he paid. Conversation flowed freely, as well as the wine, and before she knew it he was holding her hand once more as they walked towards the door of the restaurant. It was all moving so fast, yet she didn't want the nightto have to end. They both stopped when they realized rain was pouring heavily against the pavement of the parking lot.

"Oh, wow. I'll go and get the car, okay." He began to walk away, but she pulled him back.

"Then you'll be the only one who gets to play in the rain." He laughed and watched as she took off her heels she was wearing.

"You're serious."

"I'll race you?" He laughed once more, but quickly rushed after her as she began to run towards his car. They laughed as the rain soaked their clothing, and her feet padded against the wet pavement. As they reached the car, him running right next to her, he accidentally dropped the keys to their feet. "Brock!"

"I'm sorry!" She laughed as he bent down and looked for the keys, but when he unlocked the doors she only stood there and smiled at him. Their eyes met and she leaned forward, taking his jacket in her hands and pressing a kiss against his lips. As the warm, Spring rain poured against them they wrapped their arms around one another.

Thunder clapped overhead and lightning flashed through the sky, causing them to pull apart and get into his car. He began driving to her house, but she asked him to go to his, and he didn't at all argue. However, she was regretting that decision as she stood in his living room, placing her purse and shoes by the door. She couldn't believe she was nervous, so suddenly. It wasn't like she had never made love to him, which was why she was there at the moment, but it was going to be different than an affair. And an affair was what she had grown accustomed to. Rather than using one another, they were going to become one as a couple; they were going to be real lovers for the first time since they divorced.

"I like your new furniture." She tried to keep the conversation light, just in case she backed out and decided to go home instead of spending the night with him, but his laughter let her know he wasn't at all fooled by her topic of conversation.

"You don't have to be nervous. I'll take you home if you want." She shook her head, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No. I want to stay here, if that's okay." He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her fears were gone the moment his tongue touched hers, and he began leading her up the stairs.


	33. Chapter 33

Reba smiled as she awoke to find herself in Brock's arms, after spending the night with him after their 'first date.' It was a rare feeling she was having, one of freedom and happiness. She wondered if he felt the same way when he was with her, vaguely hoping she wouldn't be disappointed if she ever asked him that question.

A sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled closer to him, looking up to observe his face. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him just yet. So, instead of bringing him to consciousness, she continued to watch him. From his fake tan to the small smile that graced his lips, she memorized every feature of his face until his eyes began to flutter open.

"Are you watching me sleep?" She smiled and leaned up to place a small kiss upon his lips.

"Not anymore." He pulled her on top of him, their naked bodies sliding closer to one another. He ran his hands over her back, resting to hug her hips. "It's so quiet here. At home my bedroom door would have already opened five times with people hollering for breakfast."

"You like the quiet? I think that's the worst part."

"Really?"

"You don't miss it until it's gone." She smiled and he pulled her up for a kiss, biting her bottom lip as she pulled away.

"You know, I'm usually not so easy on a first date." He laughed, rolling them over so he was on top of her, meeting her eyes.

"I'm honored that you made the exception for me." She sighed when his lips touched hers and he deepened their kiss. His hips wiggled until he rested between her legs as his hands moved over her body, caressing every inch he could touch. His lips moved down her neck, his tongue touching her skin.

"I could get used to this…" He made the connection between them, slowly pushing into her before his palms moved over her breasts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into her as their lips met.

He began thrusting, running his fingers through her hair as hers trailed over his back. They were finally together in all the right ways, and they were in love. There would no longer be any hiding from their family or hiding from his wife, because he was single and the family was supportive of them. It felt like the future was an open book, ready for the words to be written. There were no worries, and there were no more rules; though the rules wouldn't have mattered anyway, since they only seemed to be good at breaking them.

The End

xxxxxxxxxx

Thank you reviewers for keeping this story going! Thank you for all the motivation and kind words. I'm working on another story right now, but I don't post until I finish, so who knows when. Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
